


Can't Fight This Feeling

by themistrollsin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted decides it's time to go back to school. At his age, he figures he'll be the odd one out. He meets Kelly on the first day and they hit it off right away. Feelings start forming and neither are sure how to react to them. Ted fears he's too old for Kelly; Kelly fears she's too young for Ted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/gifts).



> [Can't Fight This Feeling (Artwork), by idra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495867)

Part One

This is something he hadn’t thought he’d ever be talking with his three sons about, but he’s decided it’s time. It’s time he moves on with his life. He’s been divorced for almost a year and his previous employer had recently let him go. Lucky for him, he has plenty of savings to get by as well as his part time job at his brother’s small store. But that’s not what he wants to do forever.

Ted sits down at the head of the table, smiling at each of his sons. “Thank you for coming over,” he says.

“Daddy, really,” Teddy says with a slight roll of his eyes. “Like we wouldn’t have dinner with you.”

Ted grins, knowing that his sons would definitely be there for him whenever he needs them. “Yeah, I know.”

Mike chuckles as he takes a bite. “So, what’s going on?” he asks. “Should we be worried?”

“No, you shouldn’t be worried,” Ted answers with a smile. “I’ve decided it’s time for a change in my life.”

Brett, Teddy, and Mike all raise an eyebrow at him. He knows they get that look from him and him alone. He can’t help but laugh to himself.

“Meaning?” Brett asks.

“I’ve decided to go back to school.” Back to school? He must be crazy. He’s 58 years old, there’s no way this is going to turn out well.

Mike snorts. “School?” he asks. 

Ted frowns. “Bad idea?”

“No! Oh, no. I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just amusing. I think it’s great, Dad.”

“Yeah?”

The three boys nod in agreement. “Yes,” Teddy answers. “You’ve been moping too long.” He winks at Ted. “It’s time you went out and did something.”

Ted laughs softly. “Thanks, Teddy.”

“No problem.”

“Are you boys really okay with this?”

“Yes,” Brett answers. “I think it’s great.”

Ted nods. This is good, really good. The boys aren’t mad, which was Ted’s biggest fear. He doesn’t know what he would do if the boys weren’t happy about this decision. But this is good news. He can’t believe this is actually happening.

“Good,” Ted says. “I’m glad you aren’t mad.

“Of course we’re not mad,” Mike says. “It’s hilarious to think about. But I think it’s great.”

“When do you start?” Teddy asks.

“I’m going tomorrow to buy my books. Classes don’t start until second week in January though.” Ted smiles and shrugs. “I’m ready for this next chapter in my life.”

******

Ted walks into the classroom of his first class. He’s nervous; after all it’s been a long time since he’s done anything like this. So much has changed since he last attended school. He’s probably going to end up regretting this, but he needs to do this. He needs to figure out if he can do this. He takes a seat in the front row and pulls out the things he’s going to need for this class.

When someone pulls out the chair beside him, he looks over. He smiles and gives a polite nod to the young blonde woman who sits down. Great, he’s going to be looked at as the old man. Ted sees the woman pull her phone out. He can’t help but grin when he sees that she has a lot of things in pink.

“I see you like pink,” Ted says.

She smiles at him. “That I do,” she replies. “Guess you could say it’s my favorite color.”

Ted grins. “Never would have guessed.” The giggle he gets for that makes him smile again. “I’m Ted. Ted DiBiase.”

“Kelly Blank.” Kelly smiles at him.

Ted looks up as someone walks to the front of the room. He lets out a soft breath. He’s going to have to get used to his instructors being younger than him.

“My best friend had this instructor,” Kelly says. “She said he’s great.”

Ted nods. “I just have to get used to everyone being younger than me. I haven’t been in school… well, let’s just say in a long time.”

“Good morning. Welcome to Intro to Psychology. I am Mark Stevens. Feel free to call me Mark. First I’m going to take attendance. If I mispronounce your name or if you go by something different, let me know.”

Ted listens as Mark starts. He can’t help but look over at Kelly as he continues to listen. She hadn’t looked down at him for being here at his age.

“Barbra Blank,” Mark says. Ted is surprised when Kelly lifts her hand.

“I go by Kelly.”

“Okay, Kelly.”

Kelly smiles at Ted and shrugs. “Kelly’s my middle name,” she says softly.

Ted nods and grins. “I think Barbra’s a great name.”

Kelly grins. “Grandma’s name, so going by Kelly is simply easier.”

“Understandable.”

“Theodore DiBiase.”

Ted lifts his hand. “Ted.”

Mark nods before continuing on with the role call. Once he’s finished, he starts class. Ted isn’t surprised by how much they’re going to have to do. In fact, he’s looking forward to it. He likes the challenge and this will definitely be a challenge to him.

After Mark releases the class, Ted packs his books and stands up. He heads out of the room and looks around. There has to be someplace he can go to start on his homework. When someone steps up next to him, he looks over, smiling when he sees Kelly standing there.

“Where are you headed to now?” Kelly asks.

“I don’t know for sure,” Ted answers. “I have a little over hour to waste before my next class. How about you?”

Kelly shrugs. “Was thinking of going to sit outside for a while. Want to join me?”

Ted grins and nods. “Sure, that sounds good.”

They walk out to the back patio outside the student center. Ted is amazed at how many people are actually out here. Kelly gestures down the hill.

“Let’s go down there,” she says.

Ted nods. “Lead the way.” He follows her doing the path and over to an empty bench. After they sit down and Ted looks at Kelly. “Is this your first semester?”

“This time around, yes,” Kelly answers. “I did take a few semesters after I graduated high school. But then some things came up and I couldn’t continue.”

Ted nods. “What are you going for now?”

“Business. Well, more of administrative assistant, but business. How about you?”

“Business.”

Kelly smiles widely. “Looks like we might have several classes together.”

Ted grins as he nods. “Good, it’ll be nice to know someone.”

“Can I see your schedule?”

“Sure.” Ted leans down to open his book bag and grabs one of his folders. He hands her his schedule.

Kelly smiles as she reads over Ted’s schedule. “Looks like we’ll be getting to know each other.”

“Yeah? How many classes do we have together?”

Kelly looks at Ted and smiles wider. “All of them.”

Ted can’t help but laugh softly. “That’s great news.” He watches her. “You might get tired of me. It’s been a long time since I’ve done the school thing so I may be asking you a lot of questions.”

Kelly shakes her head. “That’s not possible.” She shrugs. “It’s nice to have someone who will talk to me for being me.”

Ted raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Most people see me as simply a young blonde with good assets.”

Ted nods. “People need to learn to see past the hair color and the assets. Don’t get me wrong, you’re absolutely gorgeous, but there’s more to you than that.” He watches as she looks at him with a surprised look on her face. “If people can’t see you for you, then they aren’t worth it.”

Kelly grins. “Thank you. I don’t know if you mean that, but thank you.”

“I do mean it. I’m too old to lie about this stuff.”

Kelly nudges him. “You aren’t old.”

“I didn’t say I was old. Just too old to be lying about stuff like that.” He winks at her.

“Your wife is a lucky woman to have someone like you.”

Ted grins. “I’m not married.”

“You’re not?” Kelly is utterly shocked. She thought for sure this man would be married. “I just assumed.”

“I was. Up until recently actually.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry.”

Ted shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. Melanie and I split peacefully. We’re still friends. We just weren’t in love anymore.”

“I’ve never heard of someone splitting amicably after falling out of love.” Kelly frowns a bit and watches Ted. “You two really still get along?”

“Yes.” Ted smiles at Kelly. “You seem really surprised by that.”

“I am. My parents went through a messy divorce when I was ten and they still can’t stand each other.”

“I’m sorry for that.”

Kelly shrugs. “I’ve gotten over it. I guess I’ve always thought everyone who got divorced hated each other.”

Ted nods. “It’s not always the case. I doubt there are many like Melanie and I. But it is what it is. It wasn’t fair to either of us to stay in the relationship when it was obvious we didn’t want it.”

Kelly smiles at Ted. “Good for you. It’s nice to see there are still good people out there despite not being able to live as a couple anymore.” She wishes her parents could be like Ted and his ex-wife. It would make things so much easier for her. She wouldn’t dread holidays at home if her parents didn’t constantly grill her about the other one. It’s almost like they don’t care about her. Of course, she’d gotten over that a long time ago.

Ted watches Kelly. “You seem to be happy though.”

Kelly nods. “I am. I have my issues, but I figure everything happens for a reason. There must be a reason all of this is happening.”

Ted nods. “That’s a good way of looking at things. Smart woman.”

Kelly smiles a little. “I wouldn’t go that far, but thank you.”

Ted can’t believe how she’s affecting him. But the truth is he doesn’t completely mind it. It’s been too long since he’s felt anything like this. He’s not even sure if it was like this. Kelly certainly does something to him.

“So, if we need partners for anything, do I even have to ask?” Kelly asks.

Ted grins. “No,” he answers. “Just remember I’m old.” He winks at her.

“You are not old.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Kelly grins as she raises an eyebrow at him. “How old are you?” She can’t imagine that he’s as old as he’s making himself out to be. 

“Fifty-eight.”

Kelly stares at him. “Are you serious?”

Ted laughs softly. “Older than you thought I was?”

Kelly nods a little. “Fifty-eight isn’t old though. I just thought you’d say fifty. But that’s not old.”

“Well thank you.” He watches her closely. “Okay, you know how old I am, how old are you?”

“Twenty-five.”

“Wow, so young.”

“Not that young.”

“No, it’s not. I honestly thought you’d say nineteen or twenty.”

Kelly smiles at him. “So what’d your ex say to you coming back to school?”

“She was thrilled. Told me divorce is doing me good.” Ted laughs softly. “Told her the same thing. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the smile on her face that I’ve been seeing lately. So while, yes, a part of me will always love Melanie, I know this was the best thing for both of us.”

“More people should be like you.”

Ted grins. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“So how many kids do you have?”

“Three. One from my first marriage and two from my second. All boys.” Ted pulls his phone out of his pocket. “That’s actually them when they were little.”

Kelly takes the phone and looks at the background picture. “Aww, they’re adorable. How old are they now?”

“Mike is thirty-four, Teddy is twenty-nine, and Brett will be twenty-four in a couple of months.” He makes sure to point them out in the picture.

“And how did they feel about you coming back to school?”

“They thought it was great. I was surprised at how well they took it, especially the youngest. He’s had the hardest time with this whole thing. He won’t admit it, but he has.”

“I’m sure it had to be hard on all of them. Can I ask how long you had been married?”

“Thirty years.”

“Wow, yeah, I’m sure they all had a rough time.”

Ted nods. “Yeah, Mike had a bit of a down spiral when Melanie and I told the boys because he saw my divorce with his mom. But this divorce wasn’t bad. His mom and I had a rough one.”

“So he was worried this was going to be the same then?”

“Yes. I can’t say I blame him either. I probably would be too. But he’s fine now.”

“What about Teddy?”

“Teddy went through a denial stage but he’s fine.”

“Are any of them married?”

“Teddy is married. Has been for five years now. He and Maryse, my favorite daughter-in-law, have one kid and one on the way.”

“Aww, I bet that makes you beyond happy.”

“It certainly does.”

“Mike and Brett aren’t married?”

“I guess it depends on how you look at it. Mike has been with the same person for twelve years.”

“Wow and they aren’t actually married?”

“Oh, they would be if it were possible.”

“He’s gay?”

Ted nods. “John is a wonderful man. And I won’t deny that when Mike came home with John I wasn’t shocked. He hadn’t told us. But I look at John as another son. They have three kids together. So I have a little granddaughter from Teddy and Maryse, that’s Emily. Mike and John have two boys, Grayson and Galloway who are twins, and one girl, Shea. Brett…” Ted licks his lips. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know about Brett. It seems like he’s seeing someone, but he hasn’t said anything to us.”

“Is he scared?”

“I’m guessing so.”

“Why would he be scared?”

“Well, we know he’s gay and he obviously knows that isn’t an issue so I don’t know. I wish he would talk to us.”

“Maybe approach him?”

“If it were the other two boys I’d say yes, but Brett can be tricky sometimes.” He shrugs. “I may end up sitting him down and talking with him. But I’ll have to make sure it’s only me and him. It’s not something that needs to be discussed with the others there.”

Kelly nods. “Good plan.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Ted grins and takes a quick look at his watch. “We should probably head back in.”

Kelly leans over to look at his watch. “Wow, time went by quick.” She stands up and grabs her bag. “Let’s go find our next class.”

Ted opens the door once they reach the building again. He gestures for Kelly to walk inside. She smiles up at him as she passes him. Ted follows her as they head to the stairs. Once they get to the second floor, they easily find their room and immediately make their way up to the front.

“I hope you don’t mind sitting in the front,” Ted says. 

Kelly shakes her head. “Not at all. Easier to pay attention up here.”

Ted grins as he pulls his books out. “And to hear.”

“Oh yes, for you, old man.” She nudges him gently, hoping he knows she’s only joking with him.

Ted laughs softly. “Now you understand what I’m saying.” He winks at her. “So how many projects do you think we’ll actually have?”

“Probably quite a few. We’ll work together.”

“Of course we will.” He smiles at her. “Dare I say I’m now stuck with you?”

Kelly giggles softly. “You are. But is that so bad?”

“No, not bad at all.” Ted licks his lips. He won’t admit that he’s thrilled that if they do get to have multiple projects with partners he’ll get Kelly’s partnership. He shouldn’t be thinking this, but he simply can’t help himself.

“Good.”

******

Ted walks into his house that afternoon and drops his bag on the couch. He kicks his shoes off after sitting down. Running a hand over his face, he lets out a heavy breath. He’s not used to the long days like this anymore. He’s certainly going to have to now though. He has three classes on Mondays and Wednesdays while he has two on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He’d been lucky that he only had one class on Fridays. That worked out greatly because that meant he could babysit his grandkids like he had been in the past. It’s something he had hoped he could continue with because he loves being with them.

When the front door opens and closes, Ted looks over. He knows it’s one of his sons; he’s just not sure which one it’ll be. He smiles when he sees Brett walk in. “Hey, Bubba,” Ted says.

Brett smiles as he sits down on the couch. “Hey, Daddy,” he replies. “So, how was school?”

“It was good. A little weird being there, but it was good.”

“Meet anyone?”

Ted grins. “I have every class with one girl, Kelly. She and I have kind of hooked up with everything because of that. It’s nice to have that.”

Brett nods. “That is nice. How old is she?”

“25.”

Brett wrinkles his nose. 25? His dad is becoming friends with someone who’s barely older than him?

“Brett, we’re just working on school things together.”

“I know. It’s just weird to think that she’s barely older than me.”

Ted laughs softly. “Okay, I can understand that. So, can we talk?”

Brett raises an eyebrow. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, not in trouble at all. I just want to talk to you.” He sees Brett’s worried look even as his youngest son nods. “Your brother is gay. John is like another son to me and another brother to both you and Teddy. I know you’re gay as well.”

Brett swallows hard. “That obvious?”

“Not to the normal eye. But I’m your father.” Ted watches Brett. He’s a little surprised that Brett hadn’t freaked out because he’d admitted to knowing that Brett is gay. “So what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem to be seeing someone and don’t want to bring him around. And I know it’s not because he’s a man. So why? Are you ashamed of us?”

“No! Daddy, it’s nothing like that. I love you all and you know that. I just… I’m worried about what you’ll all say.” Brett chews on his bottom lip nervously.

“Why? Brett…”

“He’s older.”

Ted nods. “Okay. And why is that a problem?”

“Because it’s more than just the year older that Teddy is Maryse or the two years older Mike is John.”

“Okay, so what are we talking?”

“Nine years.”

Ted nods. “And you’re worried that we’d have an issue with that?”

“Yes.” Brett licks his lips nervously. “You don’t?”

Ted shakes his head. “No, can’t say I’m not a little shocked by it. But I’m not upset about it or anything. Do you love him?”

Brett grins. “I think so.”

Ted nods. “You’re obviously happy with him.”

Brett nods. “I am and I do want you to meet him.”

Ted smiles at his youngest son. “Good, I’d like to meet him.” He reaches over and pats Brett’s leg. “Just name the time and I’ll be there.”

“What about coming over for dinner Wednesday? Just us?”

Ted nods. “Okay. We’ll do that.”

“Good. And then on Friday, Teddy, Mike, and I are taking you out. Well, everyone else will be there too.”

Ted grins. “You really don’t need to be taking me out.”

“Nonsense. You’ve done so much for us, we want to do this for you.”

“Yeah, but I’m the dad.”

Brett nods. “Maybe so, but we’re going to do it anyways.”

Ted laughs softly. “Okay.”

“Good! And no arguing with us about chipping in. This is on us.”

“Fine. Can I at least leave the tip?”

“No.”

Ted sighs. “Fine.” He’s not going to like not being able to help out in some way but for the boys, he won’t attempt to do so.

******

Kelly walks into her first class, smiling when she sees Ted sitting in the front row. She walks up and takes a seat beside him. “Quit following me,” she says softly.

Ted looks at her and laughs a little. “I was here first, so it’s you who’s following me.”

Kelly pouts. “Not cool, Ted.”

“Hey, you started it.”

Kelly laughs softly. “So did you get your homework done?”

“Most of it. I need to take a look at the one question again.”

“For what class?”

“Intro to business. I have most of it. It was just one little part that I needed. But I figured that I needed to take a break from it and go back it.”

Kelly nods. “Always a good plan.”

“That’s what I thought.” Ted grins. He’s glad he found someone like Kelly here. What makes it better is that they’ll be in every class together this semester. That’ll help him in the end. He just hopes he’s not going to hold her back with anything. “So I took your advice and talked to my youngest when he stopped by last night.”

“Oh yeah? And how did that go?”

Ted looks at her. “Great, actually. He’s been seeing someone, I don’t know how long for sure yet. But he was scared to tell any of us because the man is nine years older than him.”

Kelly nods. “Well, that’s understandable.”

“It is. But I told him that it’s not a problem. After all, I am seven years older than Melanie. But I’m meeting the man on Wednesday.”

“That’s great.”

Ted grins. “I just hope Brett won’t be panicking too much when I’m there.”

******

Ted pulls into the driveway of the house that Brett had told him to go to. He wonders if Brett even lives at his place anymore. Climbing out of the car, Ted grabs the container of fruit salad he’d brought. He heads up to the front door and rings the doorbell. He can hear movement inside.

“Hi, Daddy,” Brett says smiling.

“Brett,” Ted says. He smiles at his youngest son and holds out the container. “Fruit salad. I couldn’t come empty handed, you know that.”

Brett grins. “Thanks. Come in.” 

Ted steps inside, closing the door behind him. He follows his son into the kitchen where he sees someone standing at the counter cutting vegetables. The man looks up and smiles.

“Daddy, this is my… Joe.”

Joe grabs a towel and wipes his hands. “Mr. DiBiase, it’s nice to meet you.”

Ted shakes Joe’s hand. “Please, call me Ted. It’s nice to meet you.”

Brett grins. “Daddy brought fruit salad. He doesn’t know how to show up to something like this without something.”

Ted shrugs. “Can’t help myself. So how long have you two been together?”

Brett frowns then. “Promise not to get mad?”

Joe sighs. “Monkey, I told you that you should have done this sooner.”

“I know, but I was scared because of the age difference. Seven months.” He bites his lip as he waits for Ted’s reaction.

Ted grins. “Well, that’s not so bad. I thought you were going to say something over a year.”

Brett laughs softly. “No. It’s been seven months and I…”

Joe smiles at Brett. “Things have progressed faster than either of us thought. When we first got together, we just dated. We did dinner and we also did drinks and we went to the movies a few times. But then I asked him to come over here to have dinner. And now we’re here.”

Ted smiles as he looks at his son. He’s glad Brett had found someone. Brett’s obviously happy with Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

 

Ted and Kelly walk outside after their class Friday morning. “I’m out this way,” he says.

“Me too,” Kelly says with a wide smile. She shouldn’t be this enthralled by the fact that she gets to walk through the parking lot with Ted. “So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I’m going to go home and do some laundry before my grandkids come over.” He grins, ready for the kids to be with him. “And then tonight, my boys are taking me out to dinner.”

Kelly smiles at how excited he is about his grandkids coming over. “I bet they love Grandpa.”

Ted gins. “I haven’t been told otherwise. So I’m guessing that’s a good sign.”

“Always a good sign.” She frowns when she sees her car. “This is me here.”

Ted nods. “Well, how about you? What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Going to go home and catch a nap before doing some homework. And then I have work.”

“Sounds like a fun evening.”

Kelly nods. “It’s not so bad. Job isn’t my career. But I enjoy it for now and it pays my bills.”

“Which is always a good thing.”

“Exactly.” She smiles up at Ted. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Bye, Kelly.”

Kelly climbs behind the wheel of her car and sets her bag on the passenger seat. She can’t help but smile to herself. This is definitely going to be a good semester.

Ted is folding clothes when he hears his front door close. He smiles, knowing that it’s Grayson, Galloway, and Shea. The only one he’s missing now, which he won’t be getting this week, is Emily. He walks out of the laundry room and into the living room where each of the kids are setting their book bags down. “I have intruders.”

“Big Daddy!” Shea shrieks and runs over to him.

Ted lifts her up with ease and kisses her cheek. “Hi, my little cupcake.”

Shea giggles at the nickname. “Did you have school today too?”

“I did.” Ted sets her down. “I had my class this morning though. Grayson, Galloway, how are my boys?” He’s not surprised when both boys simply shrug. “Well okay then. Do you have any homework?”

“Yes,” Shea answers as she sits down at the coffee table with her bag. “Big Daddy, will you help me with my math?”

“I will certainly try. Boys, how about you? Any homework?”

“Yes,” Grayson says. “Mostly just reading.”

Ted nods. “You know your dad wants it done before dinner, so why don’t you go ahead and get that done?”

“Okay.”

“What would you like for a snack?”

“Crackers,” all three say before breaking out into giggles.

Ted grins at them. “Crackers it is.” He walks into the kitchen and over to the pantry. He grabs the box of goldfish before heading back to the living room. “Don’t eat the entire box.”

“We won’t,” Galloway says.

Ted smiles as he walks back to the laundry room. His life couldn’t be much better than this. Sure, he’d love to have someone here with him, but he’ll be happy if he can have his family like this.

A little while later, Ted is walking into Applebee’s with the three kids. He smiles when Shea runs over to Mike.

“Hi Daddy,” Shea says.

“Hi, Baby. Were you good for Grandpa?” Mike asks.

“We’re always good for Big Daddy.”

Mike laughs softly. “Of course you are.” He smiles at Ted. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, Michael.” He shakes his son’s hand. “Listen, Brett is bringing someone with him tonight. Do not give him a hard time.”

“I won’t. We know he’s gay.”

“That’s not his fear with it.”

Mike raises an eyebrow but nods. “Okay.”

Teddy walks over with Emily. “Hi Daddy.”

Ted smiles at him. “Hi, Teddy. Emily, my little sunshine.”

Teddy laughs softly as he lets Ted take Emily. “Maryse and John are talking with our waitress to get tables put together. So what’s this about Brett bringing someone?”

“He’s been seeing someone for a while. He’s been a little scared to bring him around. I met him Wednesday.”

“So what’s the problem? We knew he was gay.”

“Hey,” Brett says walking over.

“Hey, Bubba,” Teddy says.

Brett smiles and looks behind him when Joe steps up behind him. “This is Joe.”

Mike laughs softly. “Brett, you do realize I went to high school with him, right?”

Brett frowns. “No, I didn’t. He never said anything.”

Joe grins. “I didn’t put the names together. So that’s my fault.” He rests his hand on Brett’s hip. “Sorry, Monkey.”

Mike grins. “You hurt him, I will kill you.”

“Michael,” Ted says.

“Guys, they have our table ready,” John says. “Mike, I don’t know what you’re doing, but behave.”

Mike holds his hands up and smiles. “I am behaving.”

Ted grins as they head toward their table. He takes a seat at the head of the table, even though he tries to sit at another spot. Not that he should really be surprised that the kids want him to sit at the head of the table. It’s where he always sits and where he always has to sit.

“Your server will be right back with you,” someone says passing by.

Ted smiles down at Emily who has cuddled up against his chest. He misses this with his boys.

“Uh oh,” Mike says. “Daddy has that look on his face.”

Teddy looks over. “Daddy, do I need to come take my daughter before you steal her away from me?”

Ted looks at his son and laughs softly. “No, I’m just a proud Grandpa.”

Teddy smiles at him. “Not a proud Daddy, then?”

“I’m a proud Daddy as well. Always have been.”

“Good evening,” someone says. “My name is Kelly and I’ll be your server tonight.”

Ted looks up and grins. “I don’t see enough of you at school?”

Kelly looks at him and smiles even wider. “Apparently not. But should I be worried that you’re stalking me now?”

Ted chuckles. “I didn’t pick the place, my boys did.”

Kelly smiles again and looks around the table. “So these are them. Okay, well, those two are obviously yours.”

Ted smiles when she gestures toward Brett and Teddy. “Yes, ma’am. That’s my youngest, Brett and my middle, Teddy.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you this week. I think I may know your family better than my own. So, let me guess.” Kelly looks at the three remaining men, pointing at Mike. “That’s your oldest?”

Ted nods. “Indeed, that’s my Michael.”

After Kelly is introduced to the remaining people at the table, she takes their drink orders and also gets special instructions not to give Ted the bill later. “I will be right back with these.”

Ted isn’t surprised to see everyone looking at him. “What?”

“And I was worried about Joe being nine years older than me,” Brett says with a slight laugh.

“What are you talking about?”

Teddy snorts. “We always did know he likes blondes.”

Ted sighs. “You boys need to open your eyes and shut your mouths. Kelly is a classmate.”

Mike snorts. “And John was my intern.”

Ted licks his lips as he looks at his oldest son. “This is different.”

“How, Daddy? There’s nothing wrong with liking her.”

Kelly walks back over before anyone can say anything else. “Okay, here we go.” She sets the drinks down in front of everyone. “Are we ready to order or still need a few?”

“We still need a few,” Ted says. “Thanks, Kelly.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be back.” She smiles and walks away. As she turns the corner, she throws a look over to Ted. Too bad he could never fall for someone as young as her.

Ted takes a sip of his pop. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on.” He looks around the table. “I really don’t. I don’t know what I’m feeling right now.”

Teddy nods. “If it goes any further and you have this thought that we’re going to care about how much younger she is than you? Don’t. Yeah, it’ll be weird, but if you’re happy we’re happy.”

“Thank you, Teddy.”

“That goes for all of us, Daddy,” Brett says.

Ted nods as he looks at Mike. When Mike nods, Ted can’t help but smile. “Thank you, boys. That means a lot to me.” He looks at his menu again. He wasn’t lying when he said he doesn’t know what’s going on. That is definitely the truth. He knows in the week he’s known Kelly he’s enjoyed her company. Besides, even if he does have feelings for her, what would someone like her want with someone like him?

“Daddy,” Teddy says. “You okay?”

Ted looks over at Teddy and nods. “Yes,” he answers. “Sorry, was just thinking.”

Teddy grins. “Yeah?”

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

Teddy laughs softly. “Okay.”

Kelly walks back over. “Is everyone ready?” she asks with a bright smile. After taking everyone’s order, she takes the menus. “Wonderful choices. I will go and get this in. Can I get anyone a refill?”

“No, we’re okay right now,” Ted says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiles again before walking away.

“Wow,” Mike says. “She must really like you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone smile that much.”

Ted looks at his oldest son. “She’s always smiling.”

“Daddy, no one smiles like that all the time. Smiling is one thing, but that?” Mike grins. “She’s flirting with you.”

“She is not.” Ted licks his lips. Okay, maybe she is flirting with him. But it doesn’t mean anything. She’s a young girl… beautiful girl… why shouldn’t she flirt? 

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” Teddy says. “It’s not a bad thing that she is.”

“Can we please change the subject?”

“Sure, Daddy,” Brett says.

“I think Brett should tell us how he and Joe met,” Mike says. “I think I’d really like to hear this.”

Brett looks at Joe. “There’s nothing really to tell.”

Joe smiles at him. “I’m sure they’re going to find out eventually, so why not just tell them?” He rests his arm on the back of Brett’s chair.

“They’re going to make fun of me.”

Ted frowns. “No they won’t. If they do, they will have to deal with me.” He gives his other two sons a warning look.

“We’re just interested,” Teddy says.

Brett sighs. “Remember when I got into that accident? The one where I hit the guy from behind?”

Mike nods. “Yeah, you said you hit an old couple.”

“I hit Joe. Everything else was what happened, but it was Joe that I hit, not the old couple.”

Mike grins. “And you thought we would make fun of you for that? Do you remember how I met John?”

Brett frowns. “No, I guess not.”

“I bashed into him with my cart,” John says with a smile. “Okay, so mine was on purpose. But he wouldn’t look up for me to talk to him. So I had to come up with something.”

Joe laughs softly. “So you hit him with your cart?”

John nods. “Yes. It wasn’t hard. Just had to get his attention.” 

Brett grins. “I forgot about that.”

Joe looks at Teddy and Maryse. “How’d you two meet?”

“At the bar she used to work at,” Teddy answers. “I was there after work with some friends and saw her.”

“Love at first sight?”

“Not exactly, but we’re living happily ever after now. Or so I’m told.”

Maryse hits his arm. “Teddy.”

Ted grins at his kids. This interaction doesn’t surprise him at all. It’s nice to see that even though the three boys are different in so many ways that they get along. He’s guessing that is because they are still very similar. He’s never met anyone other than his boys who are all so different but so similar at the same time. Leave it to his kids to be just that.

Ted would give anything to have what his sons have with their lovers. He doesn’t need it, but it would certainly be nice to have someone to come home to or come home to him. He’s always enjoyed those little moments in life. So why shouldn’t he want to find it again? No, he’s not going to force anything with it, but if it happens he’d be thrilled.

He looks down at his beautiful granddaughter who’s still asleep on his chest. He can’t help but smile as he carefully slides his fingers through her light brown hair. He’d always wished he’d had a little girl of his own. It wasn’t like he wasn’t thrilled to have his three boys. He just thinks if he had a little girl along with his three boys it would have been even better.

“Daddy’s got that look on his face,” Teddy says with a slight laugh.

Ted looks up. “And what look is that?”

“You always wanted more kids.”

Ted nods. It was not secret that he had wanted more kids. But Melanie had a difficult time during both pregnancies. He couldn’t put her through them again after Brett was born. It had taken two years just to get pregnant with Brett. After he was born, Ted and Melanie both agreed that they wouldn’t try anymore. And while they both wanted more kids, they both knew it was for the best.

“I’ll just spoil my grandbabies now,” Ted says.

“I’m sure you will.”

Kelly walks back over with a tray, setting it on the holder someone else sets up for her. “Thanks, Eve,” she says.

“You’re welcome,” Eve replies before walking away.

Kelly smiles at Ted as she starts setting the plates around the table. “Is there anything else I can get anyone?”

“No, I think we’re okay right now,” Ted says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Enjoy.”

Teddy stands up and takes his sleeping daughter from Ted. “No arguing with me,” he says with a smile. “You have to be able to eat.”

“I wasn’t arguing.” Ted grins as he watches Teddy put Emily into her car seat. “Why couldn’t you sleep like that when we were out with you?”

Teddy grins. “I didn’t?”

“Not even close. If we wanted to go out, you’d have to stay with someone else. Mike and Brett were fine. But you? You were a pain.”

“I take after my father.”

Ted grins. “Too true.”

After he finishes his meal, Ted pushes his plate forward. It had been a long time since he’s eaten here and is glad this was where everyone decided to go. Not to mention the fact that he got the chance to see Kelly again. He won’t admit it to anyone, especially his sons, but he has been thinking about Kelly a lot. It scares him that he is. No, it shouldn’t. He’s a grown man. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be around Kelly.

Kelly walks over a few minutes later. “How’s everything over here?” she asks.

Ted smiles at her. “Everything is great,” he answers.

Mike laughs softly. “Can we get a few boxes?” he asks.

“Absolutely.” Kelly looks around to see how many. “Is anyone having any dessert?”

“Oh!” Grayson and Galloway both say with wide eyes.

“I take that as a yes? But I think we better ask your parents first.” Kelly grins as she looks at Mike.

Mike sighs. He looks at John and shrugs. “What do you think, Dad?” he asks.

John grins. “They’ve been good. So go ahead,” he says.

Ted can’t help but smile as the kids order their dessert. He watches Kelly interact with each of them as well. She’ll be a great mom someday. When Kelly looks at him, Ted smiles once again.

“How about you, Ted?” she asks.

“No, I think I’m okay,” he answers.

“Oh come on, Big Daddy,” Shea says. “You should get something.”

“I should?” He smiles at Shea. “What if I don’t want anything?”

“More for me.”

Ted laughs softly. “I’m okay, thanks Kelly.”

“Okay, I’ll be back with these then.” Kelly smiles at Ted before walking away.

Ted watches her every move before she disappears. He looks around the table to find his sons looking back at him. “What?”

Mike laughs softly. “I think it’s great, Daddy,” he says.

“There’s nothing going on.” Ted licks his lips. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with her. But he can’t really get into this with his children. Well he could, but not with the grandkids here and especially not in the middle of a restaurant.

“You boys should leave him alone,” Maryse says. “You don’t want him to pull out his mean Daddy.”

Ted laughs softly at his daughter-in-law. It’s not the first time she’s pulled that one on the boys and he knows it won’t be the last. “I’d listen to her, boys.”

A short time later, they all head outside. Ted says his goodbyes before heading to his SUV. He pulls his keys out.

“Ted, wait up,” Kelly calls.

Ted turns around and smiles when he sees her coming toward him. “Shouldn’t you be working?” he asks with a smile.

Kelly grins. “I’m on break.” She bites her bottom lip.

“So what brings you out here then?” Ted leans against the back of his SUV, gesturing for Kelly to do the same.

“I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” She shrugs with a slight blush creeping across her face. 

Ted grins as he crosses his arms over his chest. “No, you didn’t. Neither did I.” He smiles at her. “When do you get off?”

“We close at one which means it’ll probably be almost two before I get to leave.”

Ted nods. “Late night.”

“Great tips though. I’m a poor college student, so I need all the money I can get.”

Ted nods again. He’d give anything to offer her help, but he can’t do that. Soon, maybe soon he’ll be able to do that.

“Can I ask you something, Ted?”

“Of course.”

“And I want your honest opinion. I know this may seem like a crazy question, but I want to know.”

Ted looks at her. “Okay.”

“Am I crazy for doing all of this?”

“All of what?”

“School, this place.” Kelly shrugs. “I have had so many people tell me I’ll never make it. And I’m starting to believe them.”

Ted shakes his head. “They aren’t worth listening to. I think you can do it and I just met you at the beginning of the week. They don’t know what they’re talking about, Kelly. You will make it through college and get where you deserve to be. And that’s not to say that a job like this isn’t good. I know it is. But it’s obvious there’s something more you want to do.”

Kelly licks her lips. “You really think I can do it?”

“I know you can.”

Kelly smiles at him. “Thank you, Ted.”

“No need to thank me. Just telling you the truth.”

“It means a lot to me anyhow.” She gestures toward the building. “I should head back in. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Bye Kelly.” Ted watches her walk back inside before climbing behind the wheel. 

******

Kelly sits down beside Ted and smiles. “Hi,” she says.

“Hi there,” Ted says with a smile.

“So your family is great.”

“They thought the same of you, so it’s mutual.”

Kelly smiles widely at that. “Good, I’m glad.” She licks her lips as she pulls her things out of her bag. She almost hates the feeling she gets when she’s around Ted. It’s almost like she’s back in grade school with her first crush. It’s certainly not her first crush… or any crush for that matter. She frowns at herself.

After class ends, Ted and Kelly walk out to the bench. Ted looks over at her as they settle in. Kelly smiles over.

“What?” she asks.

“Nothing,” Ted answers.

Kelly smiles shyly. “Okay.” She pulls her legs up and bites her bottom lip. “So, what are you doing for the paper?”

“I have no idea.” Ted sighs and shrugs. “I can’t remember the last time I wrote a paper to be honest.” He sucks in a deep breath. “Is it dumb that I’m nervous about the damn paper?”

Kelly shakes her head. “Not at all.” She watches him. “Ted, I’m nervous too. I always sucked at writing. Maybe we can work together?”

Ted nods. “I like that idea.” He smiles at her. “How often do you work?”

“Every weekend pretty much. They’ll occasionally give me some weekends off if I ask for it.”

Ted nods. “I can’t do Tuesdays and Thursdays but other than that, I’m free.”

Kelly nods. “Okay, so how about Wednesday evening?”

“Sounds perfect.” Ted pulls out a piece of paper. He writes down his address. “Here’s my address. You can come by whenever. Maybe I can make you dinner too.”

Kelly smiles shyly once again. “That sounds good.” She can’t believe how much this man has affected her.

“Is there anything you don’t like?”

“I’m good with anything.”

Ted nods. “Good. Then I’ll think of something good.” He smiles at her. He’s suddenly nervous. He’s probably reacting like a fifteen year old boy again. He can’t believe he’s reacting like this. But Kelly has that effect on him. He watches as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So, it’s obvious you adore not only your kids but your grandkids.”

Ted smiles as he nods. “I do indeed.”

“And the baby? She was absolutely precious.”

“Emily. She’s going to be a big sister soon too.”

“How soon is soon?”

“November is the month Maryse is due.”

“I bet you’re thrilled.”

“I am.”

Kelly grins. “And your other granddaughter called you Big Daddy?”

Ted chuckles. “Yes. Not my choice, but I adore it.” He grins. “It’s what they all call me.”

“I think it’s cute.”

Ted pulls his phone out of his pocket when it goes off. He frowns after seeing Mike’s name flashing. “I have to take this.”

“Go ahead.”

“Hello?”

“Daddy, thank God I actually got you,” Mike says.

“Mike? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing severe. Shea’s school just called and she’s sick. I don’t remember what time your classes are.”

“Don’t worry about my classes. I’ll go get Shea.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you getting behind on anything.”

“Michael, my granddaughter is sick, that’s more important.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I owe you. I’ll call the school and let them know it’ll be you picking her up.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Ted looks at Kelly after he hangs up. “I have to go.”

“I heard,” Kelly says with a small smile. “Go take care of your granddaughter. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Let me know what goes on today?”

Kelly nods. “Of course I will.” She smiles at him. “Go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ted nods and stands up. “Bye.” He walks away semi reluctantly. He doesn’t want to leave Kelly just yet.

Kelly smiles after Ted. She hadn’t wanted him to leave, but she definitely understands why he had to. His granddaughter is more important. Now she wishes she would have given him her number so they could at least talk. She can’t help but wonder if he texts. She realizes it’s a ridiculous thought, but she can’t help it. When it comes to Ted, she’s been thinking about a lot of ridiculous things.

Ted lays Shea down on the couch. He kisses her forehead. He doesn’t have to take her temperature to know she’s running a fever. He grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and covers Shea.

“Big Daddy, I’m cold,” Shea mumbles.

“I know, sweetie.” Ted pushes her hair off her forehead. “Do you want to stay here or go up into a bed?”

“Here. Want to be near you.”

“Okay. I have a few things to do. So I’m going to do those right now and then I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. Hurry though. What if I have to throw up again?”

“I’m going to go get a bucket for you. So hang in there.” Ted walks into the hallway to the closet. He pulls out the cleaning bucket before heading into the living room. “Here we go. Now you rest. I’m going to finish up my few things and then I’ll come sit with you.”

Ted opens his book after settling on the other end of the couch. He hates seeing the kids sick like this, but is thankful that he’s able to come take care of them when they are. Even his grown children come to him when they’re sick. Mike and Teddy not like before, but Brett still does. That could be changing now that Brett’s with Joe. He frowns at the thought. While he’s thrilled all his boys are happy, he’s losing everything he’s ever known. He’s been taking care of his boys for so long he’s not sure what he could do with his life. At least he has his grandkids now. But even that won’t be a regular thing.

“Big Daddy,” Shea says.

Ted looks over. “What, Sunshine?”

“Can I come over there and lay against you?”

“Of course you can.” Ted waves her over. “Come on over here, Sunshine.” He helps her with the blanket as she settles against him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles down at her as she closes her eyes once again. He slides his fingers through her hair. He’d give anything to make her feel better, but knows it’s not possible.

It doesn’t take long for Shea to fall asleep. As Ted continues to comb his fingers through her hair, he reads over his assignment. He’ll do what he can from this position. He won’t worry about having to get up until it comes to that point.

Ted winces when the house phone rings. He quickly grabs it off the table. “Hello?” he answers.

“Hi, Ted?”

Ted raises an eyebrow. “Who’s this?”

“It’s Kelly. And I know I shouldn’t have looked up your number. But I couldn’t help it.”

Ted laughs softly. “It’s okay. I was kicking myself for not giving you my cell number.”

“So was I. So I got online and looked up your number.”

“Internet is great, isn’t it?”

“It really is. How’s your granddaughter?”

“She’s doing okay. She’s sleeping right now. She’s running a slight fever.”

“Poor thing. Being sick is never fun. But I bet Big Daddy will make her feel all better.”

Ted chuckles. “Well, I don’t know about that, but I’ll certainly do my best. She’ll be getting some soup in a little while and probably more sleep after that.”

“Well, the sleep sounds great.” Kelly laughs a little. “But the sleep because of being sick? That’s not great.”

“No, it’s really not.” Ted looks down at Shea. “How was class?”

“Boring. We watched a video. You didn’t miss anything. Just read the next chapter. I took notes from the movie, so I’ll give those to you tomorrow if you’re back.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I should be back, but we’ll see.” Ted slides his fingers through Shea’s hair. “It’ll all depend on how she’s doing. Though, Mike or John may stay home if she’s still sick.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

Ted grins. “Well, they are her parents. But I know they both hate missing work. They aren’t struggling with money, but it’s not something that comes off a tree either. We all have bills to pay.”

“I know that very well. You must not be doing too badly if you’re only working two nights.”

“Well, I do more than just that. I help my brother with the books throughout the week too. So I’m actually working more than just at the store. And I have money stashed away. I’ve been working since I was ten so I was taught at a young age how to save.”

“That’s good. I wish I would have done that. I should probably go. I have to get ready for class.”

“Okay, I’m glad you called. Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow. No matter what, we’re still on for Wednesday night, right?”

“Absolutely. If you aren’t here, I’ll be sure to give you all the notes and stuff that we get.”

“Okay. Bye, Kelly.”

“Bye, Ted.”

Ted hangs up and can’t help but smile. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time. But it doesn’t mean anything, does it? No, they’re just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

 

Kelly rings Ted’s doorbell. She hasn’t seen him since Monday. After talking to him yesterday, she learned that Shea was still sick, so he’d talked the boys into letting him stay and watch her. When the door opens, she looks up expecting to see Ted. Instead, she sees one of the sons; she just can’t remember which one this is.

“Hi,” Kelly says.

“Hi.”

“Is Ted here?”

“Yes, come on in.”

“Thank you.” Kelly steps in. “Am I coming at a bad time?”

“No. You won’t even know we’re here.” It’s said with a slight eye roll. “Two boys will be running around more than likely.”

Kelly smiles; this one is Mike. “Are you staying here?”

Mike nods. “We lost power and they said it could be a few days before we get it back. There was a break in something. I don’t know. Not really anything I know about. So here we are. If it were just me and Johnny, we’d be at least sleeping at home. But with the kids, we need to be somewhere. Dad should be down in a minute. Come on into the living room.”

“Thank you.” Kelly follows him. “Is this the house you grew up in?”

“Depends on how you look at it. I’m from Daddy’s first marriage. So I didn’t see much of him, especially when he married Melanie.”

Kelly frowns at that. She hadn’t pictured Ted to be the kind of man to not see his own son. Maybe she had him all wrong.

“It wasn’t just my Dad. My Mom kept me from him too. They argued a lot and when Daddy pissed Mom off, I didn’t get to see him or my brothers. I moved in with Daddy when I was thirteen. So from then on, I was here.”

Kelly nods. “It must have been hard.”

“It was. Daddy and I had our battles. But we worked past them.”

“He also got away with a lot more than Teddy and Brett did for a while,” Ted says walking in.

Kelly looks over and smiles. “Yeah?”

Ted nods. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

Kelly shakes her head. “It’s okay. Mike and I were talking.”

“Giving her my sob story,” Mike says with a smile.

“Of course you were. Your daughter is waiting for you.”

Mike nods. “It was nice seeing you again, Kelly.” 

“You too.”

Ted squeezes Mike’s shoulder before his oldest son walks out. “I’m not perfect and I made mistakes. But I love my boys.”

Kelly nods. “I know you do.”

“I wasn’t expecting them to be here. It wasn’t until I got home that I even knew.”

“It’s okay. I think it’s great that you’re letting them stay here.”

“Have a seat.” He gestures to the couch.

Kelly sits down and sets her bag on the floor. “Are you lost on the assignment from yesterday?”

“Yes. Are you getting it?”

Kelly shakes her head. “I was there and it doesn’t make sense. Maybe we can figure it out together.”

“I sure hope so.” Ted lets out a soft breath as he grabs his book from the table.

“Galloway Michael, get back here.”

Ted looks over to see Galloway running in. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I want to play a video game,” Galloway answers.

“And I told you no,” John says walking in. “Sorry, Dad.”

“It’s okay.”

“Upstairs, Galloway.”

“Big Daddy lets me play!”

“Not on a school night when you still have homework to finish. Go.”

“Big Daddy, tell him…”

“Galloway, you’re so close to losing your trip coming up.”

“If Galloway is playing, so am I!” Grayson says running down the stairs.

“He’s not playing. Upstairs, now. Both of you. Big Daddy and Kelly are trying to study.” John looks a Ted and Kelly. “I’m sorry.”

“John, it’s okay. Boys…”

“But…”

“Upstairs, now,” Mike says walking in. “Dad has told you no, I have told you no. Neither of you have your homework done, which you lied about. Not only did you lie to Dad and I about that, but you lied to Big Daddy. So guess what? no video games for a week.”

“But…”

“Do you want to make it more?” Mike gestures behind him. “Go, finish your homework and then you’re going to bed.”

“We didn’t have snack.”

“Should have thought about that before you lied to all of us. Let’s go.” Mike looks at Ted after the boys leave. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been there.”

Mike nods and slides his arm around John’s waist as they walk out. Kelly looks at Ted who smiles at her.

“They’re good boys,” Ted says. “But they’re seven, so they get wild.”

“You don’t have to explain. Mike seems to be the one to do the disciplining of the two.”

Ted nods. “Yeah, John does. But when it gets like this? Mike’s a lot like me.”

“Intimidating?”

Ted laughs but nods a little. “Yeah, exactly.” He looks over when he hears soft footsteps to see Shea. “I thought you were in bed.”

“I didn’t get to say goodnight to you,” she says.

“Well, Big Daddy is slacking, isn’t he? Come here.” Ted hugs Shea tight. “Although, your Daddy hasn’t let you go long enough for me to.”

Shea giggles. “Goodnight, Big Daddy.” She kisses his cheek.

“Goodnight, Sunshine. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Shea waves as she runs back upstairs.

Ted looks at Kelly. “Okay, where were we?”

Kelly smiles as she pulls her legs up underneath her. “We hadn’t started anything.”

“Right, sorry. I’m sorry about all of this.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize, Ted. It’s nice to see this side of a family. I never had this.”

Ted nods. “Well, you’ll see it a lot in this family.” He opens his book. “So can we work with yesterday’s issue?”

“Yes, that sounds like a good place to start.”

“Great.” He grabs his pencil. “Okay, so I got the first part, I think.”

Kelly laughs softly. “That’s all I got. So let’s start with seeing if we’re on the same path.”

Ted runs a hand through his hair a little while later. He looks at Kelly. “Would you like something to drink?” he asks.

“Sure,” she answers. “I need to stand up anyways. I need to stretch.”

Ted nods. “Me too. Come on. We can grab a bite to eat too.”

“Sounds good.” She stands up and follows Ted into the kitchen. She can’t help but smile as she looks around. The kitchen has a country type style. “Wow. Beautiful kitchen.”

Ted looks at her and smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She watches as he opens the fridge. “Do you cook a lot?”

“Not as much as I used to. Since the boys have all moved out and onto their own families, I’ve only been cooking for myself for the most part. Luckily, they come over still so I get to cook for them. Do you cook?”

“Not really. I can do a few things, but nothing special.”

“Pepsi?”

“Sure.” She takes the can of pop Ted hands her.

“Do you want a glass?”

“No, this is fine.”

Ted nods. “I have some veggies left. How about those?”

“Sounds perfect.” She smiles as he pulls out a container.

“Ranch dressing?”

Kelly nods. “Yes, please.” She smiles again. It’s what she seems to always do when she’s around Ted. It’s nice to have someone she feels so comfortable with. She doesn’t know if she’s ever felt this before.

They walk back to the living room after getting everything. Kelly smiles at Ted as they settle on the couch again. She doesn’t have a chance to say anything else as Mike walks in.

“Dad,” he says.

Ted looks over. “Mike, is everything okay?” he asks.

Mike nods. “Yeah, it’s fine. I just wanted to apologize for earlier.”

Ted shakes his head. “You don’t need to apologize, son.”

“No, I do. I don’t know what their problem was tonight. They’re not usually like this, especially here. So I’m sorry. Kelly didn’t need to see it.”

“It’s okay,” Kelly says. “They’re kids.”

Mike nods. “I know. They are good boys.”

“I know.”

Mike nods again. “Okay, I’ll let you two get back to studying. And you’re going to class tomorrow, Daddy. I made arrangements at work and I’m staying home.”

“Okay,” Ted says. 

“Goodnight.”

“Night, Michael.” Ted looks at Kelly after Mike walks out.

“You should be proud,” Kelly says. “I have never met anyone like anyone in your family, Ted. So polite and sincere.” She shrugs. “You don’t see it often anymore. You’ve done that with your boys.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” He smiles a little. “It’s nice to hear that my boys are good ones.”

“They are. And so are you.” She chews on her bottom lip. “I think they’re lucky to have you as their dad.”

“I’m not perfect. Mike can tell you all about that.”

“But you’ve made up for it. I haven’t talked to my parents in a while and I doubt they miss me.” She shakes her head before shrugging.

“I’m sure they do. And if they don’t, then that’s their loss.”

Kelly grins. “I’m not worried about it to be honest.” She looks at her paper again. “Okay, so let’s switch papers and proof read.”

“Sounds good.” Ted hands her his paper as he takes her. “Is this the one I can write on?”

Kelly nods. “Go for it. I expect tons of red marks. Or whatever color you’re using.”

Ted laughs softly. “Right back at you.” He takes his pen from the drawer in the side table before he settles in and starts reading over the paper. He frowns when his phone rings. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Ted knows it’s Teddy by the ringtone it’s playing. “Hello?”

“Daddy, we have a problem,” Teddy says.

Ted frowns. “What do you mean? What kind of problem? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine. We just don’t have a place to sleep tonight.”

Ted raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Gas leak down the street from us.” Teddy sighs. “Any way we can stay there tonight? Hopefully it’ll only be tonight.”

Ted grins. “Well, Michael and John are here. But you can take your old room. It’ll be the three of you. Grayson, Galloway, and Shea are in Brett’s room.”

“You’re sure it’s okay?”

“Yes. Come on over. I’m studying with Kelly right now, so don’t hate me if I don’t jump up and help when you get here.”

“That’s fine. Sorry about this, Daddy.”

“It’s okay. You know I love having all of you here.”

“We’ll see you soon then.”

Ted hangs up and smiles at Kelly. “Well, son number two will be here with his family too.”

“Is everything okay?” Kelly asks.

“There was a gas leak down the street from them so they had to leave. I’m going to run up and let Mike know.”

Kelly nods. “Okay.” She watches Ted walk upstairs and can’t help but smile. It’s nice to see that Ted is the kind of father who will willingly let his kids stay here when they need someplace.

Ted knocks on Mike’s bedroom door. He hears movement inside before the door opens. John looks at him surprised. Ted smiles at him.

“Got a minute?” Ted asks.

“Yeah,” John says. “Come in. Mike, it’s your dad.”

Ted steps inside and watches as Mike sits up in bed. “Sorry to bother you guys. Your brother just called me. Apparently there was a gas leak down the street from them, so he and Maryse are on their way here. So you might want to talk to him about the morning routine with the kids.”

Mike nods. “Okay. Are you getting cozy with Kelly?” Mike flashes his best smile.

John laughs softly as he goes through a bag in the corner. “Mike, do you really want to hear about your dad’s sex life?”

“Not really.”

Ted grins. “Keep it that way, Michael. I’ll make sure Teddy stops in here when they get here.”

“Okay, sounds good. I won’t shower until they’re all gone. We’re going to keep Shea home again. So I’ll shower after everyone has left. So that’ll help. Johnny will be out of the shower by six-thirty.”

John nods. “I have a meeting tomorrow at eight. So I need to leave here around seven-fifteen. What time do you have school?”

“Eight. But the showers can be running at the same time, so that’s not a problem.”

“Okay, good.”

“I’m going to back down. Behave in here you two.”

“Daddy,” Mike groans.

Ted laughs softly as he walks out. He heads downstairs and sits down on the couch again. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kelly says.

Ted looks over a short time later when he hears the front door open. First he sees Maryse in the living room doorway with Emily in her arms. Maryse looks over and smiles at him.

“Hi, Dad,” she says. “Thank you for letting us stay.”

“Not a problem,” Ted says. He watches Teddy come into view. “You remember Kelly?”

“Of course.” Maryse smiles at her.

“You two need to talk to Michael and John about the morning routine.”

Teddy nods. “We will. I think the issue will be John and Maryse doing their hair.”

Maryse smacks Teddy’s stomach. “Go get Emily’s stuff set up so I can put her to bed.”

“Yes, dear.” Teddy kisses her cheek before heading upstairs.

“Goodnight Dad, Kelly.”

“Goodnight.” Ted smiles at Kelly. “Hopefully we’re done with the interruptions.”

“It’s okay,” Kelly says. “Your family is more important than school.” She shrugs. “If my parents were half the parent you are, I’d be happy. Your boys are lucky to have you.” She shrugs again before looking back at Ted’s paper.

They switch their papers back a few minutes later after they finish proofreading. That’s when Ted sees the wet marks on his paper. He looks over at Kelly as she’s wiping her eyes.

“Kelly…”

Kelly shakes her head. “I’m sorry.” She shoves her things into her bag. “I should go.”

“What? Kelly…”

“I’m fine.” She stands up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kelly is gone before Ted can say anything else. He stares after her, baffled as to what had just happened. What did just happen?

Teddy walks in and frowns a little. “Where’d Kelly go?” he asks.

“She left.”

“Left? What happened?”

Ted shrugs. “I don’t know.” He looks at Teddy. “Did you need something?”

“Just wanted to see what time you’ll be up and showered in the morning.”

“I’m usually up by six. I’ll shower right away tomorrow.”

“Okay. So I can use you shower?”

Ted nods. “Of course.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Are you okay, Daddy?”

Ted nods as he shrugs. “I just don’t know what I did or said to make her bolt.”

“Maybe nothing.” Teddy shrugs. “Talk to her the next time you see her.”

“I will. I think I’ll head up to do some reading before bed.” Ted stands up and they both head upstairs.

******

Kelly curls around her extra pillow as she lets the tears fall. She hadn’t meant to break down in front of Ted. But after seeing him so caring of his boys, it hit her hard. She doesn’t have that with her parents. She doesn’t have much with them.

Now Ted is never going to talk to her again. She ran out on him. Who does that? Ted has been nothing but amazing and she bolts. On top of it all, she didn’t sleep well because of it and has to go deal with school.

Kelly walks into class, not surprised to see Ted already there. She walks up and sits down beside him. When he looks over, she smiles sadly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Ted says softly. “Are you okay?”

Kelly shrugs. “I just… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run out like that.”

“Did I do something or say something?”

“No, you didn’t do anything.” She licks her lips, knowing she’ll have to tell him something. “We’ll talk between classes and I’ll try to explain.”

“Okay.” Ted watches her closely. “I don’t need to be worried, do I?”

Kelly shrugs. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay.”

After class ends, they head out to the bench. Ted watches as Kelly stares straight ahead, avoiding looking at him.

“You’re so good to your boys,” Kelly says.

“Kelly…”

“No, just let me talk.”

Ted nods. “Okay.”

“The way you interact with them is amazing. I didn’t know a parent could be like that. It made me realize what I didn’t have growing up. I still don’t have it. When I graduated high school, I moved in with my best friends and his parents. I was eighteen, so I could take care of myself according to my parents.”

Ted frowns. “Sounds to me like they shouldn’t have been parents.”

Kelly laughs softly through her tears. “I’ve said that my whole life. It was different with my half-sister. My dad dotes on her. But me?” She looks at Ted. “Not so much. So I freaked out a little and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“You know, I’m twenty-five and I’ve never been on any kind of vacation.”

Ted frowns. “Really?”

“Really.” She shrugs.

“Would you like to go on one?”

“I’d love to, but I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

Ted nods. “Over Labor Day weekend, we go out to a cabin that we own. Would you want to come out with us for that? We ride our bikes… motorcycles… out there and cook out. Well, Teddy and Maryse will drive with all the kids this year.”

Kelly stares at Ted, shocked at the fact that he’s invited her. “Really?”

Ted nods. “If you don’t work and want to come out. We’ll go out on the boat and just hang out really.”

Kelly grins. She can’t believe he’d invite her when they still don’t know each other all that well. But it sounds like it would be an amazing time. “Let me see what my schedule is at work and then I’ll let you know. If that’s okay?”

Ted nods. “Absolutely. And you can ride with Teddy and Maryse if you don’t want to be on a bike.”

“I wouldn’t be driving the bike, would I?”

“No.” Ted grins. “You’d ride with me.”

Kelly nods. “I’m working tomorrow night, so I’ll see what’s going on.”

Ted nods. “Okay.” He hopes she’ll come with. He knows despite still not knowing her all that well, that she’d have a good time.

Kelly grins. She wants to go. She may have to talk her managers into letting her have the weekend off. She’s never asked for time off and she’s only called off once. Other than that, she’s been at work when she’s supposed to be, plus she’ll pick up extra shifts when people call off and she’s available. “Maybe I’ll stop in tonight to see. Might be better if I go tonight because tomorrow will likely be busy.”

“More than likely. You know, we’ve probably seen you in there before. For a while, that’s the only place we went to when we went out.”

Kelly smiles at him. “I’ve been there for a while, so it’s probable.” She glances at her watch. “I suppose we should head in for class.”

“Probably a good idea.” Ted lets out a soft breath as he stands up. He waits for Kelly to stand as well before they head back to the building. He holds the door open for her.

Kelly smiles up at him as she walks inside. “Thank you,” she says.

“You’re welcome,” Ted says. They head to the elevators, walking in a comfortable silence.

******

Kelly practically bounces out of the restaurant that night. She hadn’t honestly believed she’d be able to get Labor Day weekend off. But they willingly gave it to her. Jake even went as far as saying “it’s about time” for asking for time off. Kelly pulls her phone out of her purse to call Ted. But she stops herself. She should just go over to Ted’s. She smiles to herself; that’s exactly what she’ll do.

Kelly pulls into Ted’s driveway and stops behind the Durango. Ted’s kids must still be here. She climbs out and heads up to the front porch. She’s about to ring the doorbell when the door opens quickly.

“Go to hell, Mike,” John yells. He looks at Kelly. “Sorry, Kelly.” He steps past her and storms down the steps.

“You might want to come over here where you’re out of the way,” Ted says from the porch swing.

Kelly looks over. “I didn’t see you there.” She walks over and sits down beside him. “Is everything okay here?”

Ted chuckles. “The boys are just frustrated and taking it out on each other.”

“Mike and Teddy are still here?”

Ted nods. “Yeah. Teddy and Maryse should be getting back in tomorrow though. Michael and John? Well, they’re having issues with getting any answers about when they can go home.” Ted shrugs. “They’ll be fine. Give them both about five minutes and Mike will be out that door calling John back in.”

“Really? Just like that?”

Ted laughs softly. “Just like that.” He looks at Kelly. “So was I expecting you?”

“No. But I thought it would be better for me to come talk to you face to face instead of over the phone.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No.” Kelly grins. “Were you serious when you invited me with you guys?”

Ted nods. “I absolutely was. Still thinking about it?”

“No. I talked to work and they gave me the weekend off. So I’ll go.”

Ted smiles at her. “Great! I’m glad.” He looks up when he hears the front door open. “Here’s Mike.”

Kelly looks over to see Mike step onto the porch. He walks down and heads to the driveway where John is sitting. Kelly chews on her bottom lip. She wouldn’t be surprised if this turned out badly, because that’s what she’s always seen. Instead, John is standing up and wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck.

“You seem surprised,” Ted says.

“I am,” she replies honestly. “After my family’s issues, I thought that was normal.”

Ted nods. “I don’t know what happened with your family, but it’s normal to fight. Everyone does. Then after a few minutes it blows over. Well, usually a few minutes. Sometimes it takes overnight. But most people move on from it. Look at them. They’re fine now.”

Mike and John walk up the steps. “Should we set up the tent tonight?” Mike asks with a snort. 

Ted points at him. “You may be an adult, but I am still your father and I will beat your ass.”

Mike chuckles. “Sorry, Daddy.” He closes the door behind him and John.

Kelly looks at him. “What was that about?”

Ted shakes his head. “My sons are all looking to get hit.” He grins. “No worrying, okay?”

“You’re really going to hit them?”

Ted shrugs. “May have to.” He nudges her. “Your family must have been really bad.”

Kelly nods. “Yeah.” She shrugs. “I just need to get used to this I suppose, huh?”

Ted nods. “Just know that while I have disciplined my boys, I didn’t hurt them. I spanked them, but not hard.”

Kelly nods. “It obviously wasn’t bad because they’re still around. It’s just weird to see this after what I’ve seen.”

“I can understand that. Want to come in for a bit?”

“No, I should head home. I have to finish up my homework for tomorrow.”

Ted nods. “Okay. We can talk tomorrow about next weekend too.”

“Sounds good.” Kelly smiles at Ted. “Goodnight, Ted.”

“Night, Kelly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

 

Ted walks downstairs with his bag. He sets it by the front door before walking into the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Maryse filling a bottle of juice for each of the kids. He kisses her cheek. “Hi,” he says.

“Hi, Dad.” Maryse smiles at him. “So Kelly’s riding with you?”

Ted nods. “She is. You aren’t going to be like my sons are you?”

Maryse laughs softly. “All I’m going to say is that I think you two look cute together.”

Ted grins. “Thank you. But nothing is going on.”

“Yet,” Teddy says walking in. “According to Mike, you two were pretty cozy when she was here last week.”

“Theodore.”

“Tell her she’s pretty,” Grayson says. “That’s what Daddy tells Dad. Uncle Teddy says it to Aunt Maryse too.”

Ted grins. “I will do that, Grayson.”

“Good.”

“Daddy, your date is here,” Brett says walking in.

“You’re all getting thrown in the lake, I hope you know that,” Ted says walking out of the room.

“Wow,” Teddy says. “I think he might actually like her as something more than a friend.”

Maryse nods. “I think you should back off. I haven’t seen him like this, ever.”

Teddy nods. “I suppose I better go warn Mike.”

Ted walks outside to see Kelly at the back of her car. He’s thankful when John walks over to take her bag, because he wouldn’t have made it over in time. He walks down the steps and over to Kelly. “Hey,” he says.

Kelly smiles up at Ted. “Hi,” she replies. She looks down at her olive green cargo pants and yellow tank top. “Is this okay?”

Ted nods. “That’s perfect. Maryse is going to let you use her jacket since she can’t wear it right now.”

Kelly nods. “Okay. I didn’t even think of anything like that. I mean, I have a sweatshirt.”

Ted grins. “It’s okay. We’ve been doing this for a while, so nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, good.” She licks her lips as she grabs her purse from the front seat. “Is it okay to park here?”

“Yeah, that’s actually where I was going to have you move to if you didn’t.” Ted leads her toward the house.

“So how far is the cabin?”

“A few hours. We’ll stop about half way for a little break.”

Kelly nods as she follows him into the house. She bites her lip when they walk into the kitchen. She shouldn’t be surprised to see most of the family in here. Only Mike and John are outside.

“Hi Kelly,” Maryse says.

“Hi.”

“All right, kids go. If you have to go to the bathroom, now is the time.”

Kelly smiles when the kids walk out of the room. “So who’s riding?”

“Everyone but the kids and us,” Teddy answers. “Brett even gets to this year, so not fair.”

“Stop knocking your wife up,” Brett says.

Teddy laughs softly. “I like being Daddy, so no.”

Ted rolls his eyes. “Are you two done? Can we get going? I’d like to get there before we’re all starving.” He grins when both Teddy and Brett stick their tongues out at him.

Kelly grins as they all head outside. She licks her lips as she watches Ted walk over to a silver bike. “Oh wow,” she whispers.

Ted looks over. “Something wrong?” he asks.

“No, it’s absolutely beautiful.”

Ted grins. He lifts the lid of the small compartment on the back of the bike. “You can put your purse in here.”

Kelly nods as she does just that. She glances over to see Brett, Joe, Mike, and John all pulling on a vest. Maryse walks over and smiles at Kelly.

“Here,” Maryse says. “Might be a little long, but other than that it’ll fit.”

“Thank you.” Kelly smiles as she pulls the light leather coat on. She looks at Ted. “They’re all wearing vests… and so are you.”

Ted nods. “We’ve all been riding for a long time. We’re used to the elements. With this being your first time, thought it might be better. Maryse has been riding with us for five years and she still wears one.”

Kelly nods. “Okay.” She bites her lip, trying not to feel out of place.

“Would you feel better if I wore my jacket?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Okay.” Ted buttons his vest and looks over at the others. “Everyone ready?”

“Let’s do this,” Mike says.

Kelly looks at Ted. “I don’t know what to do.” She bites her lip, embarrassed that she doesn’t know what to do.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He taps her chin. “First of all I need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Good, then climb on.” He hands her a pair of sunglasses. “These will protect you a little better.”

She takes them and slips them on. “Okay. And what about when it’s dark outside?”

“We have clear ones.” Ted watches as she climbs onto the bike and shifts back. He smiles as she tugs her hat on a little further. “Hang on.” He climbs on in front of her and kicks the stand up. He starts the bike, watching as the others pull out. “Hang on.”

Kelly smiles as she slides her arms around his waist. “I’m ready.”

Ted grins as he pulls away. He catches up to the others and slows his speed. Kelly can’t help but smile as she looks over at the others. Brett has his arms wrapped around Joe’s waist as he keeps his chin on Joe’s shoulder. John is doing the same with Mike. Kelly loosens her grip and lets her hands rest on his sides. Ted smiles at the feel of her hands on his sides.

Kelly has never felt like this before. She feels so free out here. The wind against her is an amazing feeling. She wonders if this is how the others feel out here. Kelly shifts a little when they pull to a stop at a stop light.

“Sorry,” she says when Ted turns his head.

“It’s okay,” he says. “You okay?”

“Yes.” She smiles when Ted leans back a little.

“If you need to stop before we make our stop, let me know.”

“I will.”

Ted takes off again. He licks his lips, wanting to take Kelly’s hand in his, but he knows that’s not a good idea. He’s pretty sure she doesn’t return the feelings he has for her. But what if he’s wrong? Maybe he should… no, he can’t say anything about this. He’ll take what he can get. If all Kelly wants is to be friends, then that’s what they’ll be. Ted won’t be disappointed in that.

Kelly is a little surprised when they turn onto a country road so soon. She leans forward, resting her chin on Ted’s shoulder. Ted takes his chance to rest his hand over hers. Kelly smiles as she closes her eyes. This feels too perfect. She shouldn’t be finding this perfect; it means nothing. It doesn’t mean anything, right? But then Ted is linking his fingers through hers. What does this mean? She doesn’t care right now. She’s just going to enjoy the feeling of what she has here now, even if it won’t last long. 

Ted pulls into the gas station and comes to a stop. After climbing off, he turns to help Kelly off. He smiles at her when she takes his hand to climb off. Kelly licks her lips as she bends to smooth her pants. Ted walks around to fill the bike up. 

Maryse walks over and slides her arm through Kelly’s. “Bathroom break, we’ll be back,” she says.

Kelly smiles at Maryse as they walk toward the station. “Is this when we talk?” she asks softly.

“Yes.” Maryse grins. She waits until the bathroom door is closed before looking at Kelly. “So, Teddy saw something in the rear view mirror.”

“Oh? What’d he see?”

“You holding onto Dad. But Dad was holding your hand.”

Kelly bites her lip and nods. “Yeah, he was.”

“So then I turned to look. It was really cute. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ted like this before. It’s nice to see and it’s because of you.”

“I… he’s amazing.” Kelly shrugs. What else can she really say? “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like him before. And I could see something… but why would he want…? I’m younger than two of his sons and barely older than the third.”

“If you’re worried about what they think, don’t be. They may joke with him about it, but they are all okay with it.”

Kelly licks her lips and nods. “He’s one of a kind.”

“Well, four, but yes.” Maryse smiles at Kelly. “I think you should give him a chance. You’ll be surprised. Don’t worry about the age unless he says something about it. But I can almost guarantee the only thing he’ll ask is if you’re okay with the age difference. Are you?”

“I don’t think it’s a problem.” Kelly smiles a little. “I’d be more worried he has an issue with him.”

“And I can understand that. But give him a chance.”

Kelly nods. “I will.”

“Good.”

Ted takes the two bottles of water Brett hands him. “Thank you,” he says.

“You’re welcome. So you and Kelly seemed pretty cozy.”

Ted nods. “Should I mention your hand on Joe’s crotch?”

Brett blushes. “Daddy!”

Ted grins. “Then don’t talk about what’s going on with me.” He winks at Brett as he takes a drink of his water. 

“The girls are taking a long time in the bathroom.”

Ted snorts. “They’re girls, they will. They’re talking.”

“Oh.” Brett frowns. “Man, I’m glad I’m gay.”

Ted laughs softly. He looks over when he sees Kelly walking back over. “Wow.”

Brett grins. “Ask her out, Daddy.” He walks away before Ted can respond. 

Kelly smiles at Ted when she approaches. “Hey,” she says. “Sorry we took so long.”

“It’s okay,” Ted says. He hands her the other bottle of water.

“Thank you.” She takes a long drink. “So half way there, huh?”

Ted grins and nods. “Pretty much. Can you handle another hour and a half on the bike?”

Kelly nods. “Yes.” She takes another drink. “Okay, so where do I put this?”

“In the back.” He opens the back compartment, setting his own bottle in it. After Kelly gets hers in, he locks it again. “All right, I think we’re all ready.”

Kelly slides her arms around Ted’s waist as they pull back out on the road. She smiles as she rests her chin on Ted’s shoulder. Is it possible to feel like this when she still doesn’t know him all that well? He’s perfect though. Everything she could have ever imagined. But she’s probably just a silly little girl to him. But if that was the case, why’d he invite her on this trip? Maybe there is more to it.

Kelly has to gasp when she sees the cabin just ahead; at least, she’s guessing it’s the cabin they’re heading to. It’s absolutely gorgeous. She wouldn’t have ever believed a cabin in the middle of the woods could look like this without seeing it. As Ted pulls to a stop, Kelly moves her arms from Ted’s waist.

Ted is slightly disappointed when Kelly’s arms aren’t around him anymore, but he knew it had to happen. He slips off the bike and turns to help Kelly off as well. He smiles at her as he opens the back compartment. They take everything out before heading to the SUV. Kelly is about to reach for her pink and grey bag, but Ted has it first. She smiles at him.

“You and the color pink,” he says with a smile.

Kelly practically beams at that before shrugging. “What can I say? It’s a great color.”

Ted laughs softly as he leads her inside. He sets his own bag in the living room before turning toward Kelly to see her looking around in amazement. “Something wrong?”

Kelly looks at Ted. “This is beautiful. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t expect a dump or anything. But this?” She shakes her head. “Didn’t picture this at all.”

Ted grins. “So you like it?”

“I do.” Kelly smiles once again.

Ted doesn’t get tired of seeing Kelly’s beautiful smile. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.” He sees the others walking toward the bedrooms as he turns to head to the stairs.

“I have a room?” Kelly follows Ted, shocked by this. She figured she’d be sleeping on the couch. She is the odd one out, after all.

Ted smiles at her. “Yes.” He walks up the stairs.

Kelly follows suit. “How many bedrooms are there?”

“Well, it started out with three. All three were downstairs. When Teddy got engaged, we converted this space into a bedroom so each of the boys could have their own room and their privacy with their partners. Well, Mike and Teddy at that point. But Brett now. This used to be an attic. The family who we bought if from had converted it to a play room, which is what we kept it as until a few years ago. And now it’s my bedroom. Well, yours for this weekend.” Ted sets Kelly’s bag on the bed.

Kelly frowns at that. “But…”

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think this is amazing. But where will you sleep?”

“The living room.”

“What? Ted, no…”

Ted laughs softly. “Kelly, it’s okay. You are my guest and I insist.”

Kelly chews on her bottom lip and nods. “Okay, but this is under protest.”

“Noted. There’s no bathroom up here, but the one downstairs makes up for it. There are two bathrooms, but only one with a shower.”

“Okay.” She sets her purse on the bed before slipping the coat off. She lays it on the bed as well before looking at Ted. “So what’s so special about this bathroom downstairs?”

Ted chuckles. “Come and see.” He follows her back downstairs and motions for her to go straight ahead. He flips the light on and steps to the side to let her in.

Kelly steps past Ted and gasps. “Oh my.” She licks her lips when she sees the tub. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to sink in there with Ted. 

“Nice, huh?”

“It’s beautiful.” She turns and looks at Ted. It’s taking a lot to hold herself back. She could only imagine what Ted would say if she jumped in his arms and kissed him. 

Ted smiles as he watches Kelly. He can’t help but love her reaction. Kelly turns and smiles widely at him. His heart skips at the smiles on her face. It’s different than her other smiles to him. This one has something else behind it. He licks his lips.

“This is an amazing place,” Kelly says.

“Thank you,” Ted replies. He follows her out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room. 

“Big Daddy,” Shea says from her seat on the couch.

“What, Sunshine?”

“Are you cooking dinner?”

Mike walks in. “No, I am,” he says. “Want to help me?”

“Yes!” Shea stands up and practically launches herself at Mike.

Mike laughs softly as he lifts her up. “Daddy, the boys wanted to know if we could go out on the boat after we eat.”

Ted nods. “If there’s enough light still, I don’t see why not. I can go down to the water and get the boat set up. That way we won’t have to after dinner.”

Mike nods. “Okay.”

Ted looks at Kelly. “Want to take a walk with me out there?”

Kelly nods. “Sure.” She smiles as she follows Ted out to the back. She gasps once again when she sees the area. “Oh wow, this is beautiful.”

Ted looks at her and smiles. “You could fall in love with this place.”

Kelly laughs softly. “So I’m finding out.” She follows Ted down toward the water. “Oh my.” She’s sure Ted is going to get tired of hearing her say how beautiful this place is.

Ted smiles at her reaction. He walks along the dock and pulls the tarp off the pontoon. “Ever been on one of these before?”

“No.”

“First time for everything then.” He smiles at her as he steps onto the boat.

“Looks that way.” Kelly smiles when Ted waves her onto the boat. She steps on and takes a look around. “You must come out here a lot. This looks like it gets used a lot.”

Ted nods. “We get out of here a few times a year. And the boys are out here a few other times as well.”

“Can I help with anything?”

“No, I’ve got it. Doesn’t need much.” Ted gestures around. “Have a seat anywhere.”

Kelly smiles widely as she moves to sit in the driver’s seat. “Do you drive?”

“All the boys and I do. Just depends on who’s in the mood. Lately it’s been Brett and I doing the driving. The other two are ogling over their partners. I suppose Brett will be on that list now.”

Kelly laughs softly. Deep down she hopes Ted will be ogling over her too. But she knows that isn’t going to happen. “They’re all happy though.”

Ted nods. “They certainly are. And I’m thrilled that they are.”

Kelly watches Ted. She loves how proud he is of his kids. They’re definitely lucky to have a father like Ted. She licks her lips as she looks around. She would give anything to have property out here. It’s absolutely stunning.

Ted walks over to the storage box on the deck and pulls out the three life jackets for the older kids. He’d left the new one for Emily inside. He steps back onto the boat, setting the jackets on one of the seats. He looks over at Kelly.

“Okay,” he says, “that’s everything for now.”

Kelly looks over and smiles. “Okay.” She stands up and watches as Ted moves to the deck.

Ted turns and holds his hand out to help Kelly out. Kelly smiles as she takes his hand, stepping onto the deck. Ted drops her hand but only to rest his hand on her back as they head back up to the cabin. He opens the door and follows her inside.

“Boat is ready for after dinner,” Ted says. “We just have to remember to grab Emily’s jacket.”

Maryse nods. “That would definitely be a good thing to remember,” she says.

Kelly takes a seat on the couch and leans down to take her boots off. If they do go out on the boat tonight, she’s going to put her flip flops on; definitely will be better than boots. She sets her boots to the side before pulling her legs up under her as she listens to the conversations that are going on.

“So what’s Michael making for dinner?” Ted asks as he sits down in the empty chair.

“Pizza,” Teddy answers. “He figured it might be the best idea tonight. Tomorrow we can do the big stuff.”

Ted nods. “That’s fine.” He looks at Kelly. “Is pizza okay with you?”

Kelly nods. “Pizza is good.” She smiles a little. She stops smiling though when she sees Shea run through.

“Shea!” Mike calls as he walks in.

“What happened?” John asks as he stands up.

“She was getting too close to the oven so I told her to back up. She apparently took it as I didn’t want her in there and got upset.”

John nods, resting his hand on Mike’s stomach. “Go back to the kitchen. I’ll go talk to her.”

Mike nods. “Okay. Thank you, Johnny.”

John kisses him before walking down the hall. Mike lets out a heavy breath as he walks back into the kitchen. Ted stands and heads into the kitchen.

“Need help in here?” he asks.

Mike looks over. “Not really,” he answers. “Don’t mind the company though.”

Ted leans against the counter. “Did something else happen?”

Mike sighs. “I hate that you can read that so easily.” He looks at Ted and shrugs. “She told me she wants you to marry Kelly.”

Ted licks his lips and nods. “Oh. What did you say to that?”

“That you weren’t to that point yet. She didn’t like that very much.” Mike shrugs. “I tried to explain, but I didn’t know what to say.”

“Okay. I’ll go talk to her. And I’ll send your hubby in here to keep you company. Or maybe I should make it your brothers.”

Mike laughs softly. “My brothers would be good.”

“Okay.” Ted squeezes Mike’s shoulder before walking back to the living room. “Teddy, Brett, go keep your brother company.” He doesn’t wait for a response before he’s walking down the hall to Mike and John’s room. He knocks on the open door as he steps in.

John looks up and smiles sadly. “She’s not talking,” he says.

Ted nods. “Mind if I give it a try?”

John nods. “Sure.” He kisses the top of Shea’s head before standing up. “Hopefully you can get something, Dad.” He walks out of the room to let Ted have a few minutes with Shea. 

Ted moves over and sits down beside Shea. “Daddy says you want me to marry Kelly,” he says.

Shea looks up at Ted and nods. “I want her to be part of the family.”

He slides his arm around his granddaughter. “Big Daddy and Kelly aren’t together, though.”

“But you like her. You should ask her out.”

Ted smiles a little. His granddaughter is a smart one. “I need time, Shea. You won’t understand. But I promise you that I will ask her soon.”

“Good.” 

“Now, you better go give your daddy a big hug, because he doesn’t like that you’re upset.”

Shea nods. “Okay.” She hugs Ted. “I’m sorry, Big Daddy.”

“It’s okay, Sunshine.” He kisses the top of her head. “Now go.” He stands up as Shea runs out of the room. He smiles a little as he walks back out to the living room.

Kelly looks over when Ted walks in. Ted smiles as he sits down beside Kelly. He rests his arm on the back of the couch and watches as Mike walks back in holding Shea.

“Dinner’s ready,” Mike says. He looks at Ted. “Thank you, Daddy.” He smiles a little and nods at Ted.

Ted nods back, knowing exactly what Mike is talking about. As a father himself, he definitely understands the need for a hug every now and then. 

“I’ll get you later,” Mike continues.

“Not necessary.”

“I know, but needed.” 

Ted nods. “Okay.” He stands up and looks at Kelly, not surprised by the questioning look she’s giving him. “It’s a father thing.”

Kelly smiles as she stands up. “Okay.” She sucks in a deep breath when Ted rests his hand on her back. Oh, she shouldn’t be this excited about the simple gesture. She follows the others into the kitchen. After she gets her plate, she waits for Ted. Ted smiles at her.

“Did you want to sit in here?” he asks.

“No,” she answers. “We can sit outside. Just waiting for you.” She blushes a little at her comment. 

Ted grins. “Okay.” He leads her out to the back deck.

“Big Daddy, sit over here,” Shea says. 

“What about Kelly?”

“Her too!”

“Okay!” Ted smiles at Kelly and shrugs. He leads her over and they sit down.

Kelly stays quiet as she listens to the conversations that are going on, mostly by Ted and his sons. She’s never seen a family this close before. It makes her want to be a part of them. She’d give anything to have a family. Other than Drew and Eve, she doesn’t really have anyone like this. 

Ted glances at Kelly after he finishes his pizza. “You okay?” he asks when he sees the look on her face.

Kelly nods. “Yes,” she answers. “Just thinking.”

Ted nods. “Do you want more?”

“No, I’m full. It was really good, Mike.”

Mike grins. “Thank you,” he says. “Learned from the best.”

“Oh? Who’s that?”

“Daddy.”

Kelly smiles at Ted. “You’re a cook?”

Ted shrugs. “I wouldn’t say that exactly. But I know how to work my way in the kitchen.”

Teddy snorts. “Whatever, Daddy,” he says. “You’re a great cook.”

Ted grins. “Well, thank you son.”

Kelly smiles at him once again. She’s not entirely surprised that Ted is being humble about it. He’s the kind of man who wouldn’t admit anything like this. He’d say that he does what he can for his kids and that’ll be the end of it. But Kelly knows better than to really believe that. She’s figured that out easily when it comes to Ted. 

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you cook then,” Kelly says. 

“I’ll be cooking tomorrow,” Ted says. He smiles at Kelly. “It’s really nothing special.”

“I’ll be the judge of that tomorrow.”

Ted laughs softly. “Okay.” 

“Big Daddy,” Shea says. “Can we go on the boat now?”

“After we bring our stuff inside.” He stands up and takes Kelly’s things before she can argue.

Maryse walks over to Kelly. “Come on,” she says. She hooks her arm through Kelly’s as they walk inside. “Don’t offer to do anything. They’ll always tell you no. I’ve tried on many occasions. I gave up finally.”

Kelly smiles at her. “I will try to remember that. Do I need to change?”

“No. Tonight we’ll just ride. Tomorrow we may hop in. But you don’t have to. I won’t be. Even if I wanted to, Teddy wouldn’t let me.” Maryse touches her stomach. “I told him it was his own fault.”

Kelly grins. “So this one wasn’t planned?”

“No. We were going to wait until after Emily’s first birthday to start trying for number two. You see how well that worked out.”

“How old is Emily?”

“Six months. And this one is due in November.” Maryse grins. “But we couldn’t be happier.”

“That’s a good thing though, right?” She laughs softly.

“Absolutely.”

Kelly smiles as they stop at the stairs. “I need to go up and get my sandals.”

“I’ll meet you here?”

Kelly nods. “Okay.” She walks upstairs with a wide smile. She can’t believe how friendly all of them are. Maryse is treating her as if they’ve known each other for years. It’s something she’s only had with Drew and Eve. But this? This is unexpected. Kelly slips into her sandals before walking back downstairs. She smiles when she sees Maryse step out of their bedroom. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Is there any way to make Ted take the bedroom and me the living room? It’s not fair for me to take his room.”

Maryse smiles and shakes her head. “He’ll never agree to it. And don’t try getting his boys to help you because they won’t.”

Kelly tucks her arm through Maryse’s as they head outside again. “Figures.”

Ted looks over when Kelly and Maryse walk out again. “Are you two ready?”

“Yes, Dad,” Maryse says. She kisses Ted’s cheek before walking over to Teddy.

Kelly licks her lips as she walks over to Ted. “Are you DiBiase men always stubborn?” She takes Ted’s arm when he offers it.

“Probably,” he answers. He smiles at her.

“And then you turn and do something sweet.” Kelly grins as they head down to the boat. “Do I get to drive?”

“Have you ever driven a boat before?”

“No. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try, right?”

Ted laughs softly. “We’ll see.”

Kelly climbs onto the boat and glances back at Ted. She smiles a little as she sits down beside Maryse. Ted moves to the driver’s seat.

“Okay,” Ted says, “remember the rules, boys.”

“That mean you too, Teddy,” Maryse says.

Teddy snorts. “Yes, dear,” he replies.

Kelly licks her lips as she looks around. She wonders what the rules are. Should she ask? Maryse leans over then.

“Just don’t jump overboard and you’ll be fine,” she says.

Kelly grins. “Okay.” She watches as Ted pulls away from the dock. She can’t help but want to be right beside him. She shakes her head as she lets out a heavy breath. What is she doing? She’s too young for him. He may enjoy her company, but when it comes down to it, he’ll never want more than a friendship.

Ted glances over at Kelly a few minutes later. She’s absolutely stunning; everything about her is amazing. He’d be lucky to have someone like her. Too bad it’ll never happen. Sure, they’ll continue to be friends. But Ted is too old for Kelly to want more.

“Looks like it might rain,” Teddy says pulling Ted out of his thoughts.

Ted frowns as he glances up at the sky. It turned grey in the matter of moments. “We won’t stay out long.”

Kelly licks her lips as she glances up at the sky. It had gotten grey out and it hadn’t taken long to do so. She chews on her bottom lip as she looks around. No one else seems worried, so she shouldn’t be. But she is. She glances over the side of the pontoon to see the water becoming a bit wavier than it had been. Maybe it’s all in her head? _Okay, calm down, Kelly._ She flinches when it starts raining.

“Shit,” Ted says. “Thought we’d make it back before the rain.” 

Kelly watches Ted carefully. It’s obvious that he isn’t panicking over the situation. She takes a deep breath, hoping to keep herself calm. 

“It’s okay,” Maryse says. “I promise nothing will happen.”

Kelly nods. She can’t bring herself to even attempt to talk right now. She just wraps her arms around herself as the rain starts to fall harder. When she goes to take a deep breath, it comes out shaky. She’s panicking now. 

“Kelly?” Maryse rests her hand on Kelly’s arm. “Breathe. It’s okay.”

“I…” Kelly shakes her head. She’s thankful when Ted is pulling up to the dock. As soon as they’re stopped, Kelly is climbing off the boat. She can’t be on it anymore. She needs to get as far away from the boat as she can. She practically runs up to the house. She drops to the porch and wraps her arms around herself.

Ted looks at the boys. “Boys, will you…?”

“Yeah, go,” Mike says.

Ted walks up to the porch and kneels down beside Kelly. “Kelly,” he says softly as he rests his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Kelly looks at him. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I… panicked. I don’t even know why.” She shakes her head. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

Ted grins. “I could never think that.” He rubs her back. “You’re okay, though?”

Kelly nods. “I think so. I think I just kept thinking the worst of what could have happened. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a scene.”

“It’s okay.” He continues to rub her back as he watches her. “And you didn’t make a scene.”

Kelly wipes her eyes. “You’re not mad at me for that?”

“No, of course not. Why would I be mad?”

She shrugs. “I just figured…” She shrugs again. “Stupid, huh?”

“Not at all.”

She takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She hopes Ted won’t push this issue, because then she’d spill on the rest of the reason she’d started panicking. Just like this, it was a dumb reason, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“It’s okay.” Ted glances up when the family walks past them and inside. “Come on. Let’s go inside, get into some dry clothes, and we’ll watch a movie. How does that sound?”

She nods. “That sounds perfect.” She stands up with Ted and shrugs. “I’m sorry for this. I don’t…”

“Kelly, stop apologizing because there’s no need to.” He tugs her against him, hugging her gently. 

Kelly smiles a little as she wraps her arms around Ted’s waist. “Thank you.” She’s not used to this. In her family, she would have been laughed at for what had happened.

“Come on, you’re starting to shiver.”

Kelly grins as she walks inside with Ted right behind her. She catches the towel Teddy throws over.

“Shit,” Teddy says. “I thought my dad was walking in first. Sorry.”

Kelly smiles at him. “It’s okay. I need a towel too.”

Teddy grins and nods. “Are you okay?”

Kelly nods. “Yes. Just had a small panicked moment. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” 

Ted takes the other towel from Teddy. “You guys up for a movie?” he asks as he leans down to take his shoes off.

“Always up for a movie.”

“Kids movie,” Mike pipes up.

“Obviously, Michael,” Ted says with a smile. “Everyone needs to change first. I don’t want anyone getting sick.”

Kelly pulls her braid loose. “I’ll be back in a few.” She smiles at Ted before walking down the hall and upstairs. She unzips her bag, figuring she may as well do a little unpacking as well. Glancing at the clock, she decides she might as well put her pajamas on. Why shouldn’t she? She should be comfy while they’re watching a movie.

After changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Kelly pulls her cosmetic bag out so she can go down to the bathroom. She takes a look around to see if she needs anything else before walking down. She closes the door behind her. She goes about her nightly routine; taking her contacts out, washing her face, putting her nightly face cream on, and slipping her glasses on. When she finishes, she pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail before heading back to the living room. Ted looks over from his seat.

“Hi,” Kelly says. “Sorry if I kept you guys waiting.”

Ted shakes his head. “We’re waiting for John and Maryse now.”

Kelly nods as she takes a seat beside Ted. “What movie are we watching?”

“Toy Story.”

Kelly grins. “I love this movie.” 

Ted laughs softly. “You’ll get along great with the kids then.” He rests his arm on the back of the couch behind Kelly.

Kelly licks her lips at how close she is to Ted. She’d give anything to lean against him but knows she can’t do that. She can almost guarantee that Ted would just push her away and look at her like she’s crazy.

Ted looks over when Maryse and John walk in. “It’s about time.”

John grins. “Blame Maryse,” he says. “She wouldn’t let me in the bathroom.”

“You couldn’t go to the other bathroom?” Mike asks.

“My stuff was in that one.” John sits down beside Mike. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Right, sorry.” Mike smiles at John.

Ted lets out a soft breath. “Can we start the movie now?” he asks. “Your children are going to start whining soon.”

“Not true,” Grayson mumbles.

“See.” Ted winks at Grayson.

Kelly licks her lips as she shifts slightly. When she does, it moves her closer to Ted. She sucks in a deep breath when she realizes it. Should she move? No, she doesn’t want to. It’s not as if she purposely moved closer. Okay, it was in the back her mind, but that’s it.

Ted sets the changer aside after starting the movie. He loves how close Kelly is right now, though he wishes she could be just a little closer.

After the movie ends, Ted can’t help but be a little disappointed. He didn’t want to move away from Kelly.

“Can we watch the second one?” Galloway asks.

Mike looks at the clock. “Sure,” he answers. “But then it’s straight to bed.”

“Okay.”

Ted stands up. “Anyone want anything while I’m up?” he asks. When he gets everyone’s answer, he walks into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. He takes a long drink before heading back in. He sits down, this time a little closer to Kelly.

Kelly licks her lips when Ted sits down closer. She likes how close he is. She shifts slightly as the movie starts. Ted rests his arm on the back of the couch behind Kelly. She’d give anything for him to wrap his arm around her but knows that won’t happen.

“I think this is the best sequel of a movie I’ve seen,” Teddy says.

“It’s a great one,” Mike agrees.

Kelly yawns about half way through the movie. She covers her mouth, hoping no one catches her. Ted laughs softly beside her.

“I saw that,” he says softly.

“Sorry,” she replies.

“It’s okay.” Ted moves his arm, resting it around Kelly’s shoulders.

Kelly smiles as she shifts to lean against Ted. She rests her head on his shoulder as she settles in. This is good… too good, but she’s not going to move. She’d rather take what she can get for now. When the time comes, she’ll go back to what they really are. Before she knows it, the movie ends. She frowns a bit when she realizes that this means she’s going to have to move.

“All right,” Mike says. “My three kids, bed. Let’s go.”

“But Daddy…” the boys whine.

“No, it’s late.” Mike stands up and gestures for them to do the same. “Come on.”

“Not fair.”

“You know what’s not fair? Being 13 and going to bed at the same time as my 3 year old brother.” Mike winks at Ted. “It’s midnight, so let’s go.”

Kelly smiles when the boys finally stand up. She moves so they can say goodnight to Ted. Ted leans forward, hugging each of the boys.

“Good night,” Ted says. “I promise I’ll make breakfast worth going to sleep for.”

“Good,” Grayson says. They follow Mike out of the room, both whining that Shea isn’t going to bed.

John laughs softly as he stands up. “Guess they didn’t see little sister fast asleep.” He lifts Shea carefully so he doesn’t wake her. “Goodnight everyone.”

“Night, John.” Ted smiles as he watches John walk out. It’s not long before the others have left the room as well. Ted looks at Kelly, smiling a little.

“I guess I should head up to bed too,” Kelly says with a smile.

Ted nods. “Probably a good idea. The kids will probably wake you with their screaming in the morning.”

Kelly giggles as she stands up. “Guess I better go get as much sleep as I can then.”

Ted stands and walks Kelly to the stairs. “I hope you’re having a good time.”

Kelly nods as she turns around when she steps onto the second step. “I am. I can’t remember the last time I had fun like this.”

Ted grins. “Good.” He licks his lips. “I usually make pancakes and French toast for breakfast. Is that okay with you?”

She nods. “Yes, that’s perfect.” She licks her lips as she meets Ted’s gaze. “I um…” 

Ted reaches up, trailing his fingertips over Kelly’s cheek. He leans in and kisses her softly. Kelly gasps but doesn’t pull away. Instead, she reaches up, resting a hand on the side of his neck. Ted pulls back after a moment and smiles.

“Goodnight, Kelly,” he says.

Kelly smiles widely. “Night, Ted.” She turns and heads upstairs. She sits down on the edge of the bed, unable to stop smiling. She’s not sure what this means now, but his lips were amazing. She can still feel the gentle touch of his lips against her own. She wonders if she could feel it again tomorrow. She certainly hopes so.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

 

Ted closes the sofa bed and puts the cushions back in place. He looks over when he hears footsteps. “Good morning,” he says when he sees Mike.

“Morning.” Mike smiles at Ted. “Get to bed at a decent hour?”

Ted rolls his eyes. “Was in bed shortly after all of you.”

“With…”

“Alone.” He licks his lips as he looks at his oldest son. “I kissed her.”

“Yeah?” Mike grins. “What’d she do?”

“Kissed me back.”

“That’s good then, right?”

Ted nods. “What do I do now?”

“I don’t know. Ask her out on a real date. Just keep talking to her.”

Ted nods again. “I haven’t done this in ages.”

“I know you haven’t, Daddy. But I know you can.” Mike smiles at Ted. “You can, Daddy. Just be yourself. She obviously likes you. So just let her know that the kiss wasn’t a one-time thing.”

“Do I just blurt that out?”

Mike laughs softly. “No. Show her. Kiss her again.”

“You kissed Kelly?” Teddy asks walking in.

Ted sighs. “Yes,” he answers. “Now keep quiet. The entire world doesn’t need to know.”

Teddy laughs softly. “I think you should ask her out. Make her weak in the knees.”

Ted raises an eyebrow at his son. “Weak in the knees? Is that what you do to Maryse?”

Teddy grins. “And then some.”

“Right, I don’t want to know any more than that.”

Mike chuckles. “John always tells me there are times when he’d drop to his knees just by a look I give him.”

Ted wrinkles his nose. “Michael…”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad. You’re telling me you’ve never had someone…”

“Michael, I am not going to discuss my sex life with my children.”

“Want to hear about mine then?”

“Not exactly.”

“Good, because lately there hasn’t been one.” Mike shrugs. “Guess that’s what we get for having kids.”

Ted nods. “Been there, done that.”

“Who was the worst at interrupting you?” Teddy asks.

“Surprisingly you were.”

“Really? I would have thought it would be Brett.”

Ted laughs softly. “You’d think that. But at night it was you who became clingy. Mama’s boy.”

Teddy grins. “Yeah, what can I say?”

Ted shakes his head. “I’d do it all over again though.”

“Oh, God, he’s getting mushy,” Mike says. 

Ted laughs softly. “I am not. I’m just saying you boys are my life.”

“Mushy, Dad!” Mike smiles as he shrugs. “But I do owe you this.” He steps over and hugs Ted.

Ted smiles as he hugs Mike. “Thank you, Michael.” He pulls back and smiles at him. “All right, so who’s going to help me with breakfast?”

“We both will,” Teddy says.

“Count me in,” Brett says walking in.

Ted smiles as he walks into the kitchen. He won’t deny that he misses this. He always loved having the boys helping him in the kitchen. He could still remember the messes he had to clean up because of them. He’d definitely do it all again.

“So, Daddy,” Brett says. “How was the kiss?”

Ted looks over and frowns at him. “How’d you know about that?”

Brett chuckles. “Joe was walking to the bathroom when it happened.”

“Of course.”

“Well?”

“It was… perfect.” He groans as he pulls out the griddle. “We’re done talking about this now.”

******

Kelly walks downstairs and makes her way down the hall. She smiles when she sees the kids sitting in the living room watching cartoons. When she hears sound in the kitchen, she walks over to find Ted with his three boys cooking. Mike looks over.

“Good morning,” he says.

Kelly grins. “Morning.”

Ted looks over and smiles. “Sleep well?” he asks.

“I did. The bed is really comfy. May have to look into getting myself a new mattress at home.”

Ted shoots a look at Teddy when the man chuckles. “Theodore…”

“I didn’t say anything,” Teddy says. “I’m going to go check on my wife and daughter.” He laughs softly as he walks out.

Kelly raises an eyebrow. “Did I miss something?”

Ted shakes his head. “No…”

“Joe caught you and Daddy kissing,” Brett interrupts. 

Kelly blushes. “Oh.”

Mike smacks Brett in the back of the head. “Brett, shut up.”

Ted sighs. “Kelly…”

“I um… I think I’ll go jump in the shower. Do I have enough time?”

Brett frowns. “Kelly, I’m sorry. It’s not a bad thing. I… I’m sorry.”

Kelly shrugs. “It’s okay.”

“Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes,” Ted says.

“Okay. Then I guess I’ll wait to shower until after.” She licks her lips before turning and walking into the living room.

Ted looks at Brett. “Was that necessary?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know she’d react like that.” Brett frowns. “I’m sorry. I’ll go talk to her.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll talk to her after breakfast.”

Brett nods. “You mad at me?”

Ted shakes his head and taps his youngest son’s chin. “Not mad, baby boy.”

“Okay.”

Kelly sits down on the couch and lets out a soft breath. She tries to focus on the cartoon that’s playing, but isn’t able to concentrate. Looking over at the kitchen, she takes a shaky breath. She wonders if Ted regrets kissing her.

Teddy walks in holding Emily. “Morning, Kelly,” he says.

Kelly looks over and smiles. “Morning.” She licks her lips when Ted walks in.

“Breakfast is ready,” he says. He smiles as he takes Emily from Teddy. “Hi there, beautiful.”

Teddy grins. “Have your own kids.”

“I do. They’re too old to hold like this.” He smiles at Teddy. “Where’s your wife?”

“Bathroom. Go easy on her today, guys. Baby number two gave her a rough night.”

Ted frowns. “She okay?”

Teddy nods. “Yeah, just a little tired.”

“Okay.” Ted lets Teddy take Emily once again.

“Morning,” Maryse says walking in. “Breakfast ready? I’m starving.”

Ted grins. “It’s ready.”

“Great.” She kisses Ted’s cheek before kissing Teddy. “Can you feed Emily?”

Teddy nods. “Of course. Want me to get your food?”

“No, I can. Thank you.” Maryse walks into the kitchen, rubbing her stomach.

Kelly licks her lips as she watches the scene. She wants to have kids of her own. She wants her kids’ father to be sweet and amazing like Teddy was with Maryse. She wants it with Ted. Frowning, Kelly looks away. She shouldn’t have thought that.

“Kelly,” Ted says. 

Kelly looks up and smiles. She’s sure it came out sadly, but at least she could get it out. “So, pancakes and French toast, right?”

Ted nods as he sits down beside Kelly. “You okay?”

Kelly nods. “Yeah, I just…” She shrugs. “I’m sorry about last night.”

He frowns as he looks at her. “Sorry? For what?”

“The… well… we kissed.”

“Yes, I was there. I kissed you first.”

“I…”

“Did you not want me to kiss you?”

“No, I wanted you to.”

“Okay, so is there a problem?”

Kelly licks her lips. “You don’t regret it?”

“Regret it? No, not at all. I was worried that I overstepped that line.” Ted licks his lips. “Did I?”

She shakes her head. “No, you didn’t.” She smiles shyly at him. “So, what now?” 

He grins. He sees Joe and John walk through, waiting until they’re in the kitchen before continuing. “Now, I ask you to dinner. How’s Wednesday?”

She smiles once again, this time wider. “Wednesday is perfect.”

“Good. Now, how about breakfast?”

“Breakfast sounds good.” 

“Good.” They stand up and walk into the kitchen. Ted grabs a plate, handing it to Kelly. “Take whatever you’d like. There is plenty of everything.”

“Okay. Thank you.” After Kelly gets her food, she turns toward the table. She licks her lips nervously. When Ted rests his hand on her lower back, her tension eases. She’s not surprised when Ted sits at the head of the table. She sits down in the empty chair to his left.

After she finishes, Kelly pushes her plate forward and continues to listen to the conversation going on. It’s nice to be able to have conversations going on during her meals. She hates eating alone, but it’s what she does most days. She’ll occasionally get together with Eve and Drew, but they’re work schedules are just as crazy as Kelly’s. So even though she’s not a part of the actual conversation, it’s nice to hear.

Ted chuckles as Brett starts whining about his job. “Be glad you have a job,” he says.

“I am,” Brett mutters. “It’s just annoying.”

Ted nods. “Marry rich then.”

Joe snorts. “Better find someone else then.”

Brett frowns. “No, I don’t want to find anyone else.”

Joe rests his arm on the back of Brett’s chair. “Good.”

Kelly smiles as she looks over at them. She loves seeing a family like this. When she looks down to John and Mike, she can’t help but smile even more. 

“When do we get to go out on the boat?” Grayson asks.

“Later,” John answers. “Let’s worry about finishing breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen.”

Kelly looks at Ted to find him watching her. She blushes a little. “What?” she asks.

“Nothing,” Ted answers. “You just seem mesmerized by everything.”

Kelly laughs softly. “I’m not used to any of this. I didn’t have a normal childhood. My adulthood has consisted of working at Applebee’s and having my meals alone most of the time. I don’t mind the working aspect of it. I would like more company though. Never been thrilled about doing everything on my own. I would love to have someone to lean on at times.” She shrugs. “I guess I’m just tired of having to be independent. Yes, I like that I can do what I want when I want. But what’s the fun in that when I don’t have someone to share it with.” She licks her lips, realizing she’d just vented that all out to the entire table. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let that out like that.”

Ted grins. “It’s okay.”

“Daddy would love to keep you company,” Mike says.

“Michael…”

“I’m just saying. You’ve been eating on your own lately. And you can’t tell me that you’re actually enjoying it.”

Ted chuckles. “No, not particularly.”

“See.” Mike grins.

Ted rolls his eyes. “Are you sure you’re my son?”

“Absolutely.” Mike smiles widely. “Can’t ya tell? All right, kids, brings your stuff into the kitchen and wash them. Boys, do not make your sister wash your plates. I will throw you in the lake if you do.”

Kelly has to turn away to keep from laughing. Ted smiles at her as he stands up. He reaches over and takes her plate, not surprised when she frowns up at him.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I’ve got it.”

Kelly sighs but nods. “Okay.”

Ted winks at her before walking into the kitchen. He’s not surprised that she was going to argue with him about it. 

Kelly walks into the living room a little while later. She’d showered and gotten dressed right after breakfast. Now the rest were doing the same. She takes a seat on the lounge bench by the window and looks outside. She smiles at the sight. It looks like a gorgeous day; a perfect day to be out on the boat. 

“We usually stop out in the lake so everyone can swim,” Ted says as he walks in. “You don’t have to get in. I’m just letting you know what’s going on. Maryse will bring a book a lot of times.”

“How long do you stay out there?” Kelly asks.

Ted shrugs. “Depends. Sometimes it’s longer than others. It just depends on how everyone is and what it’s like out there.”

Kelly nods. “Do you guys fish too?”

“Not out on the boat like this. But we do.”

“Would you teach me?”

Ted grins. “Sure. We’ll probably do some later on.”

“Okay.” Kelly smiles up at him. “Would it be too weird to ask you to kiss me again? I mean, I don’t… well, I just…”

Ted leans down, kissing her before she can continues. He rests one hand on the back of the lounger. Kelly makes a tiny noise as she reaches up to rest her hands on his cheeks. It’s just as soft as the one they shared last night, but unlike that one this one is a bit deeper. The soft feel of his tongue against hers is making her melt. When someone clears their throat, Ted pulls back.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Mike says, “but the kids aren’t being patient.”

Ted grins. “Okay. Well, help me get the things onto the boat.”

“We already did that. Other than the cooler.”

“Okay. Then start getting everyone on the boat. We’ll be out in a minute.”

Mike laughs. “Okay.” 

Ted looks at Kelly, not surprised to see her looking a little nervous. “They’re okay with this.”

Kelly nods. “I know. Just didn’t expect any of this.”

Ted nods. “I understand. I didn’t plan any of this. I hope you know that.”

She smiles up at him. “I know that.” She stands up and grabs her sunglasses from the table. “Do I get to drive today?”

He laughs softly. “I’ll think about it. Did you need to change or anything?”

She shakes her head. “No. I wore my bathing suit under my clothes.” She shrugs. “Figured it may be easier that way. I did forget to bring a towel though.”

“That’s okay. We have plenty. So you can use one of ours.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kelly slides her sunglasses on as she follows Ted outside. She smiles when she sees the kids running toward the boat. She could definitely get used to this. Frowning, she looks away. What is she thinking? She can’t be thinking about any of that right now. This could turn out to be nothing; though that would be on Ted’s part because she knows what she felt when he kissed her.

When Ted pulls the boat to a stop a short time later, Kelly looks around. She smiles at the scene surrounding them. It’s beautiful out here. She watches as the boys stand up. Mike turns to his own boys and starts giving them some rules. She wonders if it was the same rules that Ted gave them.

Maryse walks over and sits beside Kelly. “They’re all crazy,” she says with a smile.

Kelly looks at her. “So I’ve noticed.”

“You have your suit on, yes? Strip and we’ll lay out and talk.”

Kelly grins. “Okay.” She stands up, pulling her tank top off. She slips out of her shorts. “You don’t get in?”

“I will in a little bit. But I’ll let the boys play for a while before making Teddy come watch his daughter. Besides, I don’t want to spend too much time in when I’m this pregnant. I know it’s still safe, but it’s just something that makes me a little jittery.”

“You have to do what’s best for you and the baby.” She takes the towel from Maryse and lays it out on the boat. She smiles as she takes the other towels to use as a pillow. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

They settle down as they can hear the others laughing and having a good time in the water. Kelly looks at Maryse and smiles. Yes, she could definitely get used to this. She shouldn’t be getting used to it quite yet, but she can’t help it.

When they return to the cabin, Kelly isn’t surprised that all the kids immediately plop on the couch. She smiles as she looks over at Ted. Her smile turns into a blush when she sees him watching her. She can’t believe the way he makes her feel and can’t help but wonder if this is what it feels like when it’s real. Maybe it’s something she should have asked Maryse if this is how she feels with Teddy.

She turns away to hide the blush that is increasing. She can feel her cheeks burning. This can’t be normal. When a hand rests on her shoulder, she jumps a little. Ted holds his hands up.

“Sorry,” he says. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kelly looks at him. “It’s okay, just wasn’t expecting it.”

Ted nods. “You up for taking a walk?”

Kelly grins. “Sure. Let me go change my shoes.”

“Sure. I have to as well.”

Kelly follows Ted outside a few minutes later. She smiles at him as they head toward the trail she had seen earlier. “You’re bringing me out to the woods, should I be worried?”

He laughs softly. “No. Just thought we could get away for a few minutes.”

“I like that idea.” She slides her arm through Ted’s, hoping he won’t mind.

Ted smiles at her as they make their way through the wooded area. He’s glad they’re able to get away for a few minutes.

“It isn’t weird that I’m younger than two of your sons and barely older than the other, is it?” she asks.

He laughs softly. “No, not really. I can’t say it’s what I expected, but it’s not weird. Are you okay with it?”

She nods. “I just don’t want things to be weird with anyone.”

“They won’t be. My boys like you. They’ll be the first, well behind me, to stand up to anyone who says something about this.”

She grins. “Okay.” She stops, pulling on Ted’s arm to get him to stop as well. She smiles when he turns toward her. She slides her hands up his arms as she takes a step closer.

He slides his arms around Kelly’s waist as he leans down, kissing her softly. She lets out a soft noise and wraps her arms around his neck. This is perfect; something Kelly is definitely not used to. They pull apart a few moments later. Kelly smiles shyly up at him. She doesn’t know why she’s so shy now, it’s not like she’s on a different page than he is. It’s obvious that they both want this.

Kelly zips her bag and takes a look around the room. She can’t believe it’s already Monday. The weekend had been amazing. Kelly doesn’t think she’s ever had this much fun before and hates that it has to end. But with everything that’s happening between her and Ted it’s not ending completely. She grabs her things before heading downstairs. She walks into the living room and is met by Teddy taking her bags.

“Thank you,” she says.

“You’re welcome,” he says.

She steps to the side to let Teddy walk outside before turning to see Ted walking out of the kitchen. She smiles as he looks over at her. “So, um… thanks for letting me come.”

He grins and nods. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you came.” He reaches up and slides his fingertips over her cheek. “It was definitely a good weekend.”

She giggles. “It was.” She licks her lips. “And then Wednesday…” She trails off, not sure how to even approach the subject.

“Wednesday I take a beautiful woman to dinner.”

She smiles brightly at that. She doesn’t have a chance to say anything else as Mike and John walk in. She takes a step back so they can get by.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Mike says with a smile.

Ted looks at him. “I’m sure you are,” he responds.

“We’re just about ready.”

Ted nods. “Okay.” He watches as Mike and John walk out before looking at Kelly again. “Ready for another ride?”

Kelly nods. “I am.” She licks her lips as her mind wonders to somewhere it shouldn’t. She turns away from Ted. “Is everything out?”

“Yes.” He smiles as he rests his hands on her shoulders. “Good to know I’m not the only one who had thoughts of something I shouldn’t have just then.”

She laughs softly. “Glad I’m not alone.” She licks her lips. 

“Daddy,” Brett says walking in. “We’re ready.”

“We’ve double checked everything?” Ted asks.

Brett nods. “I have, Teddy has, and John has.”

“Okay. Then let’s go.”

Kelly climbs onto the bike behind Ted. She smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist, holding onto him as he pulls away. As they get going at a steady rate, she turns her head and rests her cheek on his back. Ted smiles as he rests his hand over hers.

After they get back to Ted’s house, Kelly reluctantly climbs off the bike. She licks her lips as she stretches, taking a step back when Ted moves to climb off. He smiles at her.

“Did you want to stay for dinner?” he asks.

Kelly grins. “I think I’m going to head home, but thank you. I had a great time.”

Ted nods. “Me too.” He walks over to Teddy’s SUV with her to help her with her bags. “You awake enough to drive home?”

Kelly laughs softly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m not too far from here.”

“Okay.” He puts Kelly’s bags in the trunk of her car. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She smiles up at him. “Okay.” She opens her door but doesn’t turn away from Ted just yet. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome.” He leans down and kisses her softly. “Bye, Kelly.”

“Bye, Ted.”


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

 

Kelly lets out a soft breath as she looks at herself in the mirror. She’d decided to go with her [pink dress](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/traveling-cupcake-truck-dress) with white polka dots for tonight. She hopes it’s okay for their date. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to slip into her [white open toed heels](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_B5gTffWHzhM/SQBU133vwPI/AAAAAAAAABY/ZwN2ABU2z7U/s400/white.jpg). She needs to stop panicking; it’s obvious this is what they both want. She looks at the clock and smiles a little. Just enough time to run down to the office and pay her rent. She grabs her purse just in case Ted arrives while she’s downstairs.

When she comes out of the office, she sees Ted climbing out of his truck. She smiles widely as she makes her way over. “Hi,” she says. She lets her gaze slide down, taking in his blue shirt and khaki pants. She loves the look on him.

Ted looks over and smiles. “Hi,” he replies. “Was wondering if I had the right place.”

She nods. “I should have told you that it’s an old motel that was converted into an apartment complex.”

He grins. “Not a problem. I found it.”

She smiles once again. “Glad you did.” She chews on her bottom lip as she follows Ted to the passenger side of the truck. She smiles even wider when he opens the door for her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

She watches as he walks around to the driver’s side, unable to stop smiling. She can’t believe this is actually happening. She almost feels like she’s going to wake up from a fairy tale dream. As Ted is pulling out of the parking lot, he reaches over to take her hand. Kelly smiles as she looks over at him.

“Do you like Greek?” he asks. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had Greek,” she answers.

He nods. “I thought we’d go to this Greek place that I know. It’s good. Would you want to try it?”

“Sure, I’m always up to trying something new.” 

Kelly climbs out of the truck with Ted’s help when they get to the restaurant. She licks his lips as she slides her arm through his. “You’ll help me find something to eat, right?”

Ted laughs softly. “Of course I will.” He opens the door for her and follows her inside. He can’t help but let his gaze fall down her body. She looks absolutely beautiful. He stops when they reach the podium. “Hi, two.”

“Okay,” the hostess says. “It’ll be just a few minutes.”

“Okay, thank you.” He looks at Kelly as they step to the side. “You look beautiful.”

Kelly blushes. “Thank you.” She licks her lips. “I was just thinking how amazing you look.”

He grins at her. “Nice to know we’re on the same page then.”

She nods. “It is.” She sucks in a breath when he slides an arm around her waist. She’s slightly surprised by the gesture but thrilled at the same time. 

They’re seated a few minutes later and Kelly settles in across from Ted. She smiles as she takes the menu. When the hostess walks away, Kelly looks at Ted. He smiles at her as he opens his menu.

“Okay, so I don’t recognize anything here,” Kelly says softly.

He laughs softly. “Well, if you trust me I’ll order for you.”

She grins. “Of course I trust you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Kelly listens as Ted orders for them, wrinkling her nose a bit as she tries to figure out what he’s ordering. She trusts him so she isn’t worried; she just has to wonder what he’s ordering for her. She smiles at him when he looks at her once again. “Do I get to know what you ordered me?”

“Food,” Ted answers.

She laughs softly. “Good to know.” She smiles as he reaches over, taking her hand. “So are your boys giving you a hard time about being here with me?”

“No, not at all. They were giving me a hard time over the weekend because I hadn’t asked you to dinner yet.” He grins. “I’m glad I finally did though.”

“Me too.” She licks her lips, running her foot gently over his calf. “I don’t think I’ve smiled this much in a long time.”

“Well, I’m happy that I’m the one making you smile.”

“You should be.” She giggles as she blushes a little. She shrugs. “I don’t know what it is about you, Ted. You’re just… everything I could have ever wanted.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“I would. And don’t argue with me.”

He laughs. “Yes, dear.”

Kelly beams at that. She likes the sound of him calling her dear, even if it had only been in a joking manner this time. Maybe she can get him to call her dear for real. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He winks at her. “So tell me something I don’t know.”

She shrugs. “Um… there’s really not much to tell. I can’t wait to graduate so I can get a job that doesn’t require getting whistled at as I pass a table.”

“So I should stop doing that?”

She laughs. “No, you can. But no one else.”

He chuckles. “Good to know.”

They spend the rest of the time there talking about almost anything that is brought up. Kelly had talked about what she enjoyed not just now but when she was younger as well. Ted had talked about his boys growing up. They both brought up where they had thought they would be at this point in their lives. The question that now has Kelly shocked…

“Do you want kids?”

Kelly licks her lips. She knows the answer, but she just doesn’t know how to answer it. What if Ted doesn’t want any more kids? He has three boys as well as four grandchildren with a fifth on the way. How could he want more of his own? She bites her lip. “I um…” She shrugs. “Um…” She nods. “Yes, I want kids. I’ve always wanted kids. I think I’ve always wanted them because I wanted to prove to myself that I’m not my parents. Well, there’s more than just that. I love kids. And I hope we… I can have kids someday.” _Oh God, please tell me you had missed that._

Ted smiles at her. “You’ll make a great Mom.”

“Yeah? But… I…” She sucks in a deep breath. “I hope they have the same smile your family has.”

“I will do my best to make that happen.”

That statement nearly melts Kelly. She definitely hadn’t expected him to respond like that; though, she hadn’t expected to say anything like that. “Well, they all do, so I’d say it’s a good possibility.”

“Maybe. As long as they have your eyes.”

She can’t believe they’re having this conversation. It’s their first date and they’re already talking like they’ve been together for ages.

Ted follows Kelly up to the second floor when they reach her complex again. “How long have you lived here?” he asks.

“Two years,” Kelly answers as she stops in front of her door. “I like it. It’s small, but I like it.” She licks her lips as she looks up at Ted. “Would you like to come in?”

Ted nods. “Sure.”

She turns and unlocks the door. “Now remember, this used to be a motel, so it’s all one room. Just bigger rooms than what they used to be.”

“How so?”

“There were 20 rooms when it was a motel. There are 10 apartments.” She opens the door and steps inside. 

Ted follows her, closing the door behind him. He looks around, taking in everything. They walked into the kitchen and dining room area, straight ahead is the living room area, and in the far corner is the bedroom area. It’s small, but it’s well organized. “I like it. And I see you extended your love of pink everywhere.”

Kelly giggles. “My kitchen isn’t pink. Well, okay, I have some pink cups, but other than that, it’s not. Though, there’s a new set of pots and pans that I want and they’re pink.”

“Of course they are.” He smiles as he watches her set her purse on the table. He steps up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. “I had fun tonight.”

Kelly turns in his arms. “Me too.” She smiles up at him. “And I’m glad you chose that restaurant. It was amazing.”

He nods. “I’m glad you liked it.” He kisses her softly.

She smiles against his lips. “I don’t want this to end, Ted.”

“Me neither.” He kisses her again, this time with more force.

She lets out a soft moan as she wraps her arms around his neck. He rubs her back softly, loving the way she clings to him. Kelly drops an arm, only to lean down and push her shoes off; though she’s on her tip toes now, not that she cares. Having to be on her tip toes is also making her press up against him even more. 

“Ted,” she says softly. “Please.”

He looks down at her. She licks her lips nervously when he looks at her. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that.

“I’m sorry. I…”

Ted kisses her as he pulls her tight against him. “Don’t apologize.” He takes a step back. “Lead the way.”

Kelly licks her lips as she starts unbuttoning Ted’s shirt. “I didn’t invite you in for this. I hope you know that.”

He nods. “I know.” He lets his shirt fall to the floor when Kelly pushes it off his shoulders. “I didn’t expect this when I agreed to come in.”

She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. She turns toward him, smiling shyly. “I um… don’t have…”

“I do.”

She frowns a bit. “I thought you said you weren’t expecting this.”

“I wasn’t. My son put it in my wallet. Apparently he thought I should have one just in case.”

She smiles at him. “Well, I’ll have to thank him next time I see him. But enough about him.” She leans up and kisses Ted. She tugs at his undershirt.

Ted lets her pull it off before he kicks his shoes off. He leans down to pull his socks off. He then turns back toward Kelly and slides his hands up her sides. She shivers a little at the mere touch. She didn’t know it was possible for such a simple touch to make her feel this way. She reaches down and undoes his belt, hands shaking slightly.

“Are you okay?” Ted asks.

“Yes,” she answers. “Just a little nervous.” She licks her lips as she undoes his khakis. “I haven’t done this in a long time.”

He grins. “Me neither.” He kisses her softly. “I’ll go slow.”

“Okay.” She lets him take a step back, sucking in a deep breath when he slides his hands to her back.

He licks his lips as he tries to find the zipper of the dress. “Am I in the right spot?”

She giggles. “No, it’s on the side.” She tugs the zipper down before unbuttoning the strap.

Ted reaches over to slide the dress down Kelly’s body. As if he isn’t hard enough already, the moment he sees her breasts fall free, he gets even harder. “Oh wow.” He leans down, pressing kisses along the exposed skin. “You’re beautiful.”

Kelly moans softly. “Oh, Ted.”

Neither waste any more time and strip out of the rest of their clothes. Kelly pulls the blankets down quickly before laying down. She smiles as she watches Ted grabs the condom before he crawls onto the bed. He hovers over her, kissing her deeply. She moans, sliding her hands up and down Ted’s back. 

Ted slips the condom on. “If you need me to stop, just say so.”

Kelly nods. “Okay.” She sucks in a deep breath when she feels him press into her. “Oh wow.”

“You okay?”

She nods. “Yes.” She smiles at him. “Told you it’s been a while.”

He kisses her as he pushes the rest of the way in. He stops to let her adjust. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

He starts moving slowly. She whimpers as she presses up against him. It’s better than she could have ever imagined. He feels so amazing.

“So good, Ted. Oh God, so good.” She slides her hands up Ted’s back, curling her fingers. She ends up digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

He kisses her neck as he continues at this steady pace. He could easily move faster, but he wants this to last. He wants her to continue to moan for him. He’s going to be selfish and make this last as long as possible so he can feel her completely lose it in the end. 

Kelly whimpers as he continues at the slow steady pace. “Oh God, so good, Ted.” She turns her head and kisses him. She slides a hand up, tangling it in his hair. “So close.” She can’t believe how little he has to do in order to make her lose it. He’s amazing.

“Oh Princess, come for me.”

She whimpers as she arches up, reaching her peak. “Ted…” She buries her face into his neck to keep from screaming out.

Feeling her tighten on him is enough for Ted to reach his own orgasm. “Oh Kelly.” He carefully slips out of her, nearly falling apart again at the noise she makes.

Kelly runs her hands up and down Ted’s back. “Oh, that was amazing.”

Ted kisses her softly. “You’re telling me.”

Kelly reaches over and shuts the alarm off the next morning. She licks her lips as she wipes her eyes. She wishes she could just stay in bed all day. Too bad they have to go to school. She rolls onto her back, expecting to find Ted. She frowns when she sees the space next to her empty. Sitting up, she takes a look around. She smiles when she can hear movement in the bathroom. Good, he hadn’t left. Her smile widens when Ted emerges from the only closed off space of the apartment.

“Good morning,” Ted says. He smiles as he walks over. Leaning down, he kisses her softly.

“Morning,” she says. “What are you doing up already?”

“I’m usually always up this early.” He shrugs. “Can’t manage to sleep in anymore.”

“Oh.” She smiles up at him. “I’m glad you’re still here.”

“Of course I’m still here.” He sits down on the bed and kisses Kelly again. “I wouldn’t leave without saying anything to you.”

“Good.” She runs a hand through her hair. “I guess I need to get up and get showered.”

He nods. “Okay. How about some breakfast?”

She smiles. “Breakfast sounds good. I don’t have much right now.”

“I’ll find something. You go shower.”

Kelly walks into the kitchen after she gets dressed. She smiles at Ted who’s standing at the stove. “Smells good.”

“Good, it should.” He smiles at her. “Just in time, Princess.” He dishes out the eggs onto two plates and walks over to the table.

Kelly sits down and looks at Ted. “Have I told you that you’re amazing?”

Ted chuckles. “No.”

“Well you are.” She starts eating. “I mean that.”

“You are too.” He winks at her. 

“Are you leaving after breakfast?”

He nods. “Yeah. I need to head home so I can shower and get my books.”

Kelly nods. “I’d say you can shower here but all I have is girly stuff.”

“I figured as much.”

She chews on her bottom lip. “Maybe I should buy some stuff for you to keep here.”

Ted grins. “Okay. But better yet. You buy your things to leave at my place and I’ll buy my stuff for here.”

Kelly smiles at that. “That sounds good. I was hoping you wouldn’t think I was crazy for saying that.”

“Not crazy at all. It makes sense. May even open up a drawer for you to keep a few clothes there as well.”

She smiles wider. “Really? Just like that?”

He laughs softly. “Just like that.”

She probably shouldn’t be surprised, but she is a little. This is the start of something amazing, she can feel is. She wonders if this is what true love feels like. She knows it’s way too early in the relationship to know that but it certainly feels like it.

A short time later, Ted is getting ready to leave. Kelly doesn’t want him to go just yet but knows he needs to; besides, she’ll see him in a couple of hours in class. She licks her lips as they walk to the door.

“Thank you for last night,” Kelly says. “Everything.”

Ted looks at her and smiles. “You’re welcome.” He leans down at kisses her. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

She nods. “I’ll be there.”

“You better be.” He kisses her again. “Bye, Princess.”

“Bye, Bear.” She steps out onto the walkway with him and watches him walk to the stairs. She can’t stop smiling. This is an amazing feeling; one she doesn’t want to lose. She waves when Ted looks up at her one last time before climbing into his truck. Yes, this is definitely it.

**THE END**


End file.
